My Melody
by ihaveabigstick
Summary: Spot Conlon is the arrogant leader of Brooklyn. Can Melody trick him at his own game? She can, but she might not be able to stop herself from falling in love with him in the process.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was in the need to do something new. I don't own anything except for Melody. Kes and Ace are my friend's characters. Newsies is Disney's. I really hope you guys like this! Read and Review please!

Chapter 1:

Spot Conlon smirked as he made his way to the halfway point of the Brooklyn Bridge where he saw a small blonde girl leaning against the rail. He had crystal blue eyes that lit up when he saw her. She was his. He ran a hand through his hair, a move that he knew made half of the girls in New York swoon. Spot was most well known for his history with women. Not many of them could tame his temper, so he didn't often have a long-term relationship. He, in fact, had never had a long-term relationship. He found them extremely pointless. This girl, the one who he had his heart set on, she didn't want him. Every move he made on her was instantly turned down, but all it did was make him want her even more.

Her name was Melody. She had a small, fragile looking body and long blond hair. Her blue eyes had enough spark in them to challenge his glares, and they stuck out from her fair flawless skin.

He grinned when she glanced at him and looked back out over the water. As he walked over to her and leaned against the rail next to her she said, "What are you doing here Spotty Boy?"

"Just finished selling my papes," he bragged, "Thought I'd go see Jacky and his Newsies."

"Than you might want to scurry along, we don't want them to miss you," she said. She sounded bored, and that annoyed him. Nobody should be bored when they talked to him.

He grabbed her arm and turned her over before pinning her against the rail with his body. He looked down into her eyes and muttered, "Why?"

"Why what?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Why don't you want me?" he hissed.

"Why do you want me?" she challenged.

"Melody," he growled, "Answer me."

"Make me," she spat.

He nuzzled his nose into her neck and the contact with her caused chills to run up and down his spine. He pulled away slightly so when he talked his lips brushed her neck, "Don't make me do it."

She shoved him away from her, "You really want to know why I don't want you? You're arrogant and conceited. You don't care about anyone but yourself and you think you can have whatever you want. You treat all your Newsies like shit, except for the girls who you sleep with." She glared up at him and said, "You think way to highly of yourself and you don't want me for me, you want me for the sex, which you think I'm good at because of Jack."

"Jacky did mention you were rather good in the sack," he smirked down at her, "But I'll just have to find out for myself."

"Go fuck yourself," she muttered. She turned away from him and walked towards Brooklyn.

He watched her as she left and when she was about ten yards away from him he yelled, "I'll see you tonight than."

Melody ignored him and kept walking. When she got off the bridge she walked to the apartment she shared with two of her best friends, Ace and Kes. She dropped her bag by the door and yelled, "He hit on me again!"

Kes walked into the living room and said, "I hope you told him off."

"I did," Melody sighed, "But every time I tell him off, he just keeps hitting on me."

"I think you should just sleep with him, but make it really bad so he doesn't want to do it again," Ace suggested as she walked out of her room and stood next to Kes, "Although I've heard he's very good in bed."

"Ask just about half the girls in New York and they'd know," Kes sighed, "I think that you should just kill him."

"I really don't think that's a solution to the problem," Melody sat down on the couch and nearly screamed when she thought about Spot, "I think he might come over tonight."

An evil smile crossed Ace's face, "I have an idea."

A/N: I hope I'll have another chapter up soon… I hope you all like it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I am bored. I have nothing to do so I'm going to write!

Chapter Two:

"Kes, I changed my mind, I'm not going to do this," Melody turned around and tried to walk back into the apartment, but Ace and Kes grabbed her arms, making her turn back around. They walked her out of the apartment building and all the way to Meddah's where Kes had told Spot to meet Melody.

"I can't believe you thought of this," Kes smirked, "It's perfect."

"I know," Ace said smiling, "If only she would stop struggling."

"Guys, I'm nervous," Melody said.

"Mel, you have to do this," Kes pleaded, "Ace, tell her the plan once again."

"You're going to go out with him," Ace started, "But you're always going to pull away from him, never give him what he wants. Once you get him wrapped around your finger your going to dump him. Beat him at his own game."

"But it's different when Spot does it," Melody objected, "He never gives the girls a relationship, which is what they want, I just am not going to give him sex."

"Exactly," Ace said, "It's basically the same thing. And also, you'll get to make Jack jealous, that's all you've ever wanted to do."

"Well, yeah," Melody agreed.

"Come on, Melody please!" Ace begged, "It will be great, and than he'll leave you alone!"

Melody sighed, "Fine! But if anything goes wrong, I will hate you both forever!"

"Nothing will go wrong," Kes assured her.

"Ok, let go," Melody said nervously.

When they reached Meddah's, the party was already in full swing. Melody paced around the edge of the room, and she jumped when arms came around her waist. She jumped and slammed her fist into the person's stomach.

Spot doubled over and muttered, "What the fuck."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Melody said, smirking.

"You've got quite a punch," he said, slowly up righting himself and sliding his arm around her waist. She sighed and turned her body closer to his, catching Kes's eye from across the room. "So," he smirked down at her, proudly, "Finally realized how much you want me?"

Melody rolled her eyes, but went along with it. "Sure," she ran her finger up his chest and whispered, "Get me a drink," in his ear. He took her hand and led her to the bar where he muttered something to the bartender and within minutes there was a mug sitting in front of her. She brought it to her lips and took a sip of it. "So, Spotty, why do you want me?"

"Because," he smirked at her and took a sip of his own drink, "Jacky says you're pretty good in the sack. He said you'd be a challenge for me, and I'm always up for a challenge."

Melody nearly threw her drink in his face because of how cocky he was being, but she resisted the temptation and instead, grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a game of cards that Jack, Racetrack and Blink were playing.

She sat him down in a chair and sat in his lap.

"Heya Jacky," she sneered, "Heard you thought I was good in bed."

He turned to her and smirked, "The best one night stand I had."

She nearly smacked herself for her past with him. She had liked him for years, but he had never shown interest in her, until one night. That was the one night between them. He slept with her and dumped her.

She glared at him and snapped, "Too bad I can't say the same about you. I suppose it was on account that you don't have much of a-." She didn't get to finish because Spot cut her off. He was laughing.

"Mel, you really do need a night with a real man," he smirked at her, "How about it?" She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by his mouth covering her own. She put her hands on his chest to push him away, but remembered what Ace had said and she slipped her arms around his neck. He pulled away a moment later and latched onto her neck, sucking and nipping at her skin. The notion practically made her throw up, but she sighed and leaned back, letting her mind drift to other things.

She smiled when she saw Kes walk over and slip her arms around Race before saying, "I'm going to head home baby." He leaned up and kissed her lightly before she grabbed Melody's arm and said, "Sorry Conlon, I need her to be up for selling papes tomorrow. She needs her sleep."

"She can stay with me tonight," Spot demanded. This caused Melody to glance at Kes and scream at her with her glare.

"No," Kes said quickly, "You can see her later. She needs to come home and sleep, because," she looked at Melody for an excuse. Melody shrugged and Kes muttered something about new sheets and stuffed bears before pulling her out of Spot's arms.

Melody leaned down and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow," in Spot's ears before doing something she hoped to never do again. She pressed her lips against his than scampered off behind Kes, making sure to shake her hips enough. When they reached the door, Ace was leaning against the door for support because she was laughing so hard. "What?" Melody snapped.

"Look at her neck," Ace mumbled to Kes. Kes glanced at Melody and also started cracking up.

"What?" Melody snapped again.

"You have this… this…" Kes started laughing again.

"Giant red mark on your neck," Ace giggled.

Melody's hand flew to her neck to cover it up, "Fuck, how am I going to get rid of this before tomorrow? Spot will be bragging to everybody we see about how he 'branded' me." They started walking out of the building and Melody shivered when the cold air hit her face.

"Well, it obviously made Jacky jealous," Kes pointed out.

"We could have stayed a little longer," Ace muttered.

"No, we couldn't have," Melody hissed.

"We were just there so Mel could give Spot a sample," Kes smirked, "Now he knows he wants more."

"Shit, he's coming this way," Ace grabbed Kes and pulled her into an alley so they were hidden from view. Melody glared at them from the road, but smiled when she heard Spot say her name.

"Hey Spot," Melody leaned towards him and said, "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to walk you home," he gave her a genuine smile and she was caught of guard. This was one of the nicest things he had ever done for her.

"Oh, um… thanks," she plastered the smile back on her face.

"Where did Kes and Ace go?" he asked.

"They… went… to…" she paused, "to… Manhattan."

"Why?" he asked, "It's kind of late for them to be going there by themselves. This city isn't safe for a bunch of girls."

"I don't know why," she snapped, "And they are perfectly capable of taking care of themselves.

"If you say so," he smirked at her, "That means your apartment is empty."

"Yea," she sighed, "Lets go."

When they arrived at her apartment, he shut the door behind him and pinned her up against it. "You know, you're beautiful."

"I'm also really good in bed," she said sarcastically.

He must have not heard the sarcasm in her voice because he said, "I hope so." He pressed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. She did have to give it too him, he was an excellent kisser. She giggled when he pulled away and looked at the apartment.

"Nice place you have here."

"Yea, I guess," she pushed him back until he fell onto the couch where she straddled him. He looked up at her amazed. She smirked and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, but groaned when the door opened and Kes walked in with Ace following.

"I thought you two were going to Manhattan," he said.

"We got lost," Kes lied quickly.

Spot started to say, "How?" but Ace cut him off.

"Melody, I need comfort," she started crying. It was obvious to Melody that these were fake tears, but Spot, who didn't want anything to do with crying women, backed out of the room slowly.

"Mel, I'll catch you later," he said, "We'll do something tomorrow night."

"Bye," she smiled at him seductively, but as soon as the door shut behind him the smile turned into a glare and she ran into the bathroom. She came out licking a wet washcloth, "You two have NO idea how horrible that was!"

"We're sorry," Kes said, "But we had to 'be going to Manhattan'."

"That's all I could think of saying," Melody sighed, "I'm sorry."

"We had to sit outside the apartment and wait until we knew you two were doing something," Ace said. She started thinking and she said, "It's amazing how much noise you can hear from out in the hall."

Melody hugged both of the girls and said, "I've had enough excitement for tonight, I need to get some sleep. I'll see you two tomorrow."

A/N: Well, this was a kind of boring chapter, but it shall get more interesting, I need ideas on what you guys think should happen! Give me your thoughts! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, I'm sitting in my cabin on the ferry on my way down south and it's 11:30… so I have nothing to do… so I'm going to write… thanks to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it.

Chapter 3:

The next morning when Melody, Kes and Ace walked into the Brooklyn Distribution Office, two other female newsies walked up and snapped, "So, you're dating Conlon now, aren't you?" at Melody.

Melody opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't have a chance to because a voice from behind her said, "Of course she is." Melody turned around and came face-to-face with Spot. "Hey Mel."

"Hey," she smiled at him, "Where are you sellin' today?"

"By the bridge," he said, "Wanna sell with me?"

"Sure," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her up to the window. She quickly bought her papers and stuck them under her arm. She slipped her other arm around Spot and as the two left the Distribution Office she looked back and smirked at the two girls who were glaring at them from behind.

When they got to the bridge he kissed her lightly before saying, "When you finish sellin', we'll go back to the Lodging House."

"Sure," Melody said rolling her eyes. She let him kiss her one last time before walking away from him to sell her papes." When she finished a few hours later, she walked over to him and jumped on his back, "Piggy back ride." He laughed and wrapped his arms around her legs so she wouldn't slip off his back.

When they got to the Lodging House, he carried her up to his room and dropped her on his bed. He turned away from her and proceeded in taking off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm changing so we can go to lunch," he said, "I was standing in the sun all morning, it just seemed like a good idea to change my shirt."

"Oh," she thought for a second, "Right." He walked over to a small table by the bed and pulled out a clean dark blue shirt. She let her eyes skim over his body, but she looked away quickly when he turned around. When she looked back up, he was smirking at her. "What?" she snapped.

"I saw that," he chuckled.

"Saw what?" she asked.

"You looking," he answered.

"At what?" she said, smirking when he sighed. He was obviously getting frustrated.

"At me," he paused, "At my body."

"Well, I see you looking at my body all the time and I don't harass you about it so I would appreciate it if you didn't do it when I looked at your body."

He smirked again, "You want me."

She stood up and ran a finger down his still bare chest, "If I remember correctly, it's you who wants me." She than pulled away from him and walked to the door where she turned around to say, "Come on, get dressed, I'm hungry."

He quickly pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up. When he was fully dressed he slid his cane into his belt loop and laced his fingers with hers. "Lets go."

They got to Tibby's and sat next to Kes, Racetrack, Mush, and Ace.

"Hey Mel," Ace muttered, "Hows your day?"

"It's going ok," Mel sighed, "I only sold about forty papes today."

"But she got to see me shirtless," Spot said, "That always makes a day better."

Melody smiled when Ace rolled her eyes, "You wish, Conlon."

Spot put his arms around Melody's shoulders when the waitress brought their food to them, Melody took a bite of her roast beef sandwich before setting it down and wiping her mouth. Spot looked down at her and said, "I thought you were hungry."

"You're a boy, your version of hungry is a lot different than mine."

"Hm… I guess your right, except I'm not a boy," he had almost finished his sentence but Melody cut him off.

"You're a man," she rolled her eyes, but let him kiss her.

"Hey, Mel, can I talk to you for a second?" Ace asked.

"Sure," Melody followed Ace to the other end of the restaurant and Ace glared at her.

"So how is it?" Ace asked.

Melody shrugged, "It's ok, they kind of over cooked the meat and the bread is a little too crisp-."

"No, I mean with Spot," Ace hissed.

"Oh, that," Melody said slowly, "Well, I haven't really tried to 'tease' him or anything like that."

"You need too," Ace said, "Do you remember how he treated you before you started flirting back with him? He was an arrogant, conceited guy. You need to break him! Like a little bug that can't get away from the toad!"

"Calm down!" Melody exclaimed, but she sighed when she realized what her only option was, "When we're finished eating, I'll… well, I don't know, but it will have something to do with 'teasing'." She glanced at Ace before saying, "And nothing to do with toads."

Ace nodded before muttering, "I'm sorry you have to do this." Melody shrugged and the two girls walked back to the table. Melody slid into her seat next to Spot and slipped her hand into his under the table. He winked at her and she smiled before digging into her sandwich. When she was finished she turned to him and whispered, "How long till you have to sell the afternoon edition?"

"I don't sell the afternoon edition," he answered.

"Than lets go," she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the restaurant towards Brooklyn. When they got back to the Lodging House she pulled him upstairs to his room and asked, "So, Spotty, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I thought that we could go to dinner and than head over to poker night at the Manhattan Lodging House," he answered, sitting down on his bed. She sat next to him and ran her finger up his arm. He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed him back. He wrapped his arm around her waist, trying to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away, trying to keep it innocent. When his hand brushed the inside of her thigh, her heart jumped and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned his body into hers so she would lie back causing him to be on top of her, but than he pulled away so he could look at her.

"What?" she asked.

He brushed his fingers over her cheek to her lips and down to her neck, "I have to be somewhere."

"What?" she asked again.

"I have plans, I have to go do something," he said, "Let me walk you home."

"Ok," she said, confused. He stood up off of her and she followed. They walked in silence to her apartment where he kissed her before walking away. Melody shut the door slowly and turned to look at Kes who was trying to hide a batch of chocolate chip cookies that she had just bought.

"I think he's cheating on me," Melody said quietly.

"God, you always know what to say so I'll give you a cookie!" Kes thrust the box into Melody's hands. Melody set it on the table.

"No, I'm serious Kes," she put her head in her hands, "I think he's cheating on me."

"Does it really matter? I mean, you're not really in this relationship for something serious," Kes looked at Melody, who didn't say anything, before continuing, "Or maybe he's cheating on someone else with you."

"Maybe," Melody sighed, "I just need to get this over with quickly."

"What do you mean?" Kes asked.

"I mean that I was kind of getting into this 'relationship' hoping that underneath his arrogant, conceited personality, that he was a good guy," Melody groaned, "I can't believe I was that stupid."

"You're not stupid," Kes said, "This is what Conlon does to girls. He just caught you off guard, that's it."

"Yea, sure," Melody said uncertainly.

That evening Spot picked Melody up from her apartment. She smiled at him softly before letting him take her hand and lead her out into the darkened streets. "So, where are we going to dinner?" she asked.

"Theres this really good Italian place just by the Lodging House," he said.

"Oh, ok," she shivered. He must have noticed because he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her closer to him. When they got to the small restaurant, he opened the door for her and they were seated at a table by the large front window. "This place is really nice Spot."

"Yea," he smiled, "My mum used to take me here when I was younger." As soon as these words left his mouth he started yelling at himself in his head.

_'You're only in this relationship for the sex,'_ he reminded himself, _'nothing more. Make her fall in love with you, fuck her, than dump her. That's how it always works.'_

"I never met my mother," Melody said quietly, "She died giving birth to me. I was raised by my father."

"Oh," Spot was caught of guard, "That must have been different."

"Yea," she muttered.

_'Fuck,'_ she thought, _'why are you doing this! Just do what he does. Be smooth… smooth… his body was smoo- NO! Don't think that,' _she sighed_, 'just get it over with, as soon as possible."_

Once they had ordered, they ate their meal in silence. When they had finished, Melody put her hand in her pocked to pull out her money, but Spot stopped her, "It's on me."

"What?" she asked, "You can't be serious? This will take you at least two weeks selling to pay for."

"I want to," he smirked at her.

_'DAMNIT!'_ she yelled at herself, _'Don't you DARE look into his eyes. You just can't. Just get it over with, he's just a guy, he'll find another girl after it's over.'_

When they arrived at the Manhattan Lodging House they walked up to the Bunk Room where the party was already in full swing. Spot wrapped his arm around Melody's waist protectively when Jack walked over and said, "Conlon! Thought you weren't gonna show tonight." He glanced over at Melody, "You haven't fucked her yet? Damn, your taking a long time with this one."

Spot glared at Jack, "Just because you ditched her after one night, doesn't mean I will." '_Liar'_ he spat at himself. He turned to Melody who gave him a strange look, "What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled absentmindedly. He had stuck up for her. It amazed her that he would do such a thing, especially to Jack, his best friend. She caught him staring at her, a worried expression on his face, "I'm fine."

"Ok," Spot said reluctantly, "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," she said, smiling, "Just a beer."

"Ok, I'll be back," he kissed her cheek lightly before walking off, leaving her alone with Jack.

"I was telling the truth the other night," Jack said, moving closer to her and running his hands over her body, "One of the best nights of my life."

She shoved him away from her, "I was telling the truth too Jack. No wonder you can't keep a steady girlfriend. None of them like what they get in bed."

He glared at her and she glared back. "Fuck you," he muttered.

"You already did that," she muttered.

When Spot returned with her drink she took a swig and smirked at him, "C'mon." She pulled him over to a poker game and set him down in a chair, she straddled him and kissed his neck violently. She bit down gently, causing him to moan. That was when Kes came and pulled her off of him.

"What are you doing?" Kes hissed, "I thought you weren't going to sleep with him."

"I'm not," she hissed back, "I just want him to think I want him." She returned to Spot and sat back in his lap. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back. It was starting to amaze her at how light-headed his kisses made her.

He pulled out of the kiss and said, "I'm going to go play some poker."

"Ok," she slid off his lap before walking over too a table where a few of the girls were playing poker since the guys wouldn't let them join in their games. "Deal me in." Kes slowly dealt out the cards and within minutes four girls were silent as they played. Melody smirked when she threw her cards down on the table, "Four aces."

Kes laughed, "That's what, the second time you've beat me?"

Melody also laughed before saying, "More like the THIRTY second."

"What're you guys laughin' at?" Jack asked walking over to their table with Spot, Race and Mush.

"How stupid you are," Melody snapped at him. He glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Mel, how long have you known how to play poker?" Spot asked.

"Five, six years maybe," she answered, "Why?"

"You've been playing almost as long as I have," he paused, "Why aren't you as good as me?"

"Because it's hard to be as good as someone who thinks he's a god."

"I'm not a god," he thought out loud, "I'm just pretty damn close."

Melody glared up at him and smacked his shoulder, "If you're so 'godly' than why aren't you getting any action?"

He leaned down and whispered, "I plan to get some action tonight," in her ear.

She started throwing curses at herself when she felt herself blush. She hesitantly leaned forward and whispered, "Lets go to Brooklyn."

They hurried there, and ran up to Spot's bedroom where he pinned her against the door feverishly. Melody felt a fluttering in her stomach, but she pushed the feeling away. He latched onto her neck, kissing and biting to leave dark red marks every two or three inches. She ran her hands up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. When she reached his shoulders she slid his shirt off and let it fall to the floor behind him. She felt him fiddling with the buttons on her shirt and she pushed his hands away so she could undo the buttons quickly. He smirked at her anxiousness and kissed her deeply. His hands drifted down her naked upper half and down to the edge of her pants where he started to unbutton the first button. Her eyes flew open when she felt his hand on the inside of her thigh and she reluctantly pushed him away.

"What?" he asked roughly. He looked sexy to her. Sweat appearing on his forehead. His ragged breathing, and his blonde hair falling unnoticed in his eyes.

"I can't do this," she whispered, "I'm-," she paused to think of the right words, "Saving myself for when I know it's right." She was disappointed because for some reason, she couldn't figure out why, but she wanted to be close to him.

"But you slept with Jacky," he protested.

"And it was obviously a bad choice," she said slowly. She leaned her forehead on his and muttered, "If you truly want me, you'll wait."

She felt ashamed with herself when she heard him sigh. He was obviously frustrated with her. "Fine," he muttered, angry, "When you're ready."

"Thank you," she kissed him lightly, and he pulled away from her. She sighed before buttoning her pants back up and pulling her shirt on. As soon as she left he walked into the bunkroom cursing to himself.

"Not getting any luck with her?" asked one of his Newsies, Tom.

"Well, luckily I'm getting action on the side," he outwardly smirked, but to himself, for some reason, he felt ashamed.

"You're cheating on her?" Tom asked.

Spot nodded, "Yep. I've got two other girls. One in the Bronx, one in Queens. Both pretty good in the sack. Nothing to rave about though."

Tom sighed, "I don't know how you handle all those girls."

At Melody's apartment she slammed the door behind her and slumped down on the couch. Kes looked up from her book and Ace walked out of her bedroom. They both cast questioning glances at each other before chorusing, "What happened?"

"We almost had sex," Melody said sighing.

"You really want this guy, don't you?" Kes asked.

"No," Melody snapped, "I don't."

Ace smirked, "Ten bucks says you do."

Melody smirked at her, "You want to bet on me having sex with Spot?"

Ace smirked back, "Something like that."

Melody slowly nodded, "Ok."

The next day, after she sold her papes, Melody walked into Tibby's and plopped down next to Kes. "Hey."

"Hey," Kes said with her mouth full of food, "Have you seen your lover yet today?"

"I'm not sleeping with him," Melody protested.

"Yet," Ace said from across the table.

"And I don't plan on sleeping with him," Melody continued.

"Where is he?" Kes asked.

"I don't know," Melody snapped, "I'm not his mother."

"Hey, Mel," Ace smirked, "Here he comes now."

"Shit," Melody muttered before turning to look at Spot who had just entered the small restaurant.

He pushed his way through the other Newsies and grabbed Melody's arm. He pulled her out of the restaurant saying, "Come with me."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" she asked.

"No."

He pulled her into Central Park where he let go of her arm and let her walk beside him. She touched his shoulder gently and said, "Spot, what's going on?" He didn't say anything. He just continued leading her through the park in silence. She sighed and followed. When they got to a small lake he stopped at sat down on the grass. He gestured for her to sit next to him and she did. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lay down dragging her with him. She snuggled against his chest and he wrapped his arm tighter around her. They were silent for a while before she asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because it's quiet," Spot said smirking down at her, "And I haven't seen you all day."

"Oh," Melody said, confused, "Aren't you mad at me about last night?"

"Not really," he said, "Just disappointed."

"Oh," she repeated.

They lay in silence again before she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. She felt him smile as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. When she pulled back, she brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes before running her fingers over his lips. She stared at him for a moment before opening her mouth to say something, but when her eyes locked with his, she shut her mouth quickly.

"What?" he asked softly. She shook her head, not wanting to ask her question but he quickly said, "Listen, I don't want you to be afraid of me. Just ask your question, I promise I wont bite you."

"Why me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why do you want me?" she asked seriously.

"Because," he paused, "You weren't interested in me when you first saw me. I could have died right than and you wouldn't have even noticed."

"So?" she asked quizzically.

"It was kind of a turn on," he mumbled, "I don't want to sound like an ass, but it's true. You were kind of mysterious to me I guess… like forbidden fruit."

She laughed before kissing him intensely. He pressed his body tighter against hers and he felt her tense up. He was about to pull away from her to reassure her that he wasn't pressuring her into anything, but than he felt her relax into his grasp.

Melody had finally given into her feelings and let herself drift into a state of dizzying happiness. She liked Spot. She liked him a lot. Screw the bet.

A/N: Ha… I have been writing this chapter during my whole trip, and right now I'm in Canada. Canada is so cool. Everybody here is SO nice. I am really getting into this story lately and I have a ton of ideas that keep jamming up my brain and making me tired. So… yes… tell me what you guys think and I'll have another chapter up shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

When Spot awoke the next morning his heart skipped a beat when he felt the naked body lying next to his. He rolled over and kissed her neck gently, waking her slowly. She moaned and rolled over. He came face to face with Beth from Queens.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I-I," he stuttered and to himself he muttered, "Shit."

"Are you ok?" she asked as she ran her hands over his still naked body.

"Yea," he said sharply, "I have to go sell my papes."

He quickly scrambled out of the bed and haphazardly put on his clothing. He took one more look at the curvy girl before tripping out the doorway. He ran down the stairs and out to the street where he paused to take in the fresh air. He sighed, wishing that the girl who had been lying naked next to him that morning had been Melody.

When he walked into the lodging house, his newsies took one look at him before bursting into laughter. The owner of the lodging house, an elderly man called Mr. P, walked over to Spot chuckling.

"What?" Spot snapped defensively. Mr. P approached him with a wet rag and tried to wipe his face with it, but Spot dodged his hand.

"You're a mess," Mr. P said quietly.

"I'm surprised no one screamed when they saw you walking home," a newsie called from the back of the crowd.

Spot dodged away from Mr. P's rag again and ran upstairs. When he entered the washroom he placed himself in front of the mirror before slowly looking up at his reflection. He had bright red lipstick marks smeared across his face, and in his rush to put his clothes on that morning he had buttoned his shirt unevenly. One collar of his shirt came up to his ear while the other collar was down by his chest. His hair was a matted tangle with bits and pieces sticking up randomly. He also had a large bruising bite mark on his neck. He smiled when he saw it and he ran his fingers over it gingerly. He had received it the previous day from Melody. Even thinking about it reminded him how turned on it had made him.

He stripped off his clothing and climbed into the small washtub to wash away the dirt and grime from the past day. When he was finished, he slowly got out and let the water drip off his body before wrapping a ripped towel around his waist. He proceeded to walk to his room where he found Melody sitting on his bed.

"Hey," he said, feeling guilty.

"Hey," she said, raising an eyebrow at him before letting her eyes skim over his still dripping body.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well," she paused, "I was bored at home, and I wanted to sell with you today. If that's ok with you."

"Of course it's fine!" he said a little too eagerly.

She smiled at him before standing up and saying, "You'd better hurry and get dressed or they're going to be out of papes by time we get there."

"Yes ma'am," he muttered before kissing her lightly and letting her walk out of the room. He pulled on clean clothing before opening the door. He was greeted by her lips pressed against his. He kissed her in return, but remembered the girl from last night, and pulled away feeling guilty. "I need to grab some stuff from the bunk room, I'll meet you outside."

"Ok." She quickly walked down the stairs with a few other Newsies.

Spot sighed and walked into the bunkroom to retrieve his cane and his slingshot. He turned to walk out and slammed into Tom who smirked at him, "You haven't fucked 'er yet?"

Spot shook his head, "No."

Tom sighed and said, "You still cheating on her?"

"Yea," Spot said quietly, "Last night, a girl from Queens."

"She any good?" Tom asked.

"I guess," Spot said shrugging.

Tom chuckled, "This girl is changing you Spot."

"Which girl?"

"Melody."

"I haven't changed a bit," Spot snapped defensively, "Just because I haven't fucked her yet doesn't mean I wont. And when I do, her and me will be over."

Tom held his hands up in surrender, "Fine." Spot threw one more glare at him before stalking out of the room and meeting Melody outside.

"You ok?" she asked cautiously.

"Yea, I'm fine," he said sharply. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him before pressing his lips against hers. She kissed him in return, but drew away from him and looked at his neck. She smiled and ran her fingers over the large bite mark.

"I got you pretty good," she said smiling at him. He smirked at her dangerously and she retreated back. Spot pinned her against the Lodging House and kissed her neck. She moaned and tilted her head back to give him better access to her skin. As he bit into her skin, she let out a shriek of surprise and pushed him away. "You bit me!"

He laced her fingers with his and muttered, "You deserved it," before leading her to the distribution office. They bought their papes and walked towards Spot's selling spot by the bridge. He kissed her and shivers went down her spine. "Come find me when you're done," he said quietly. She nodded and turned to walk away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back She stared up at him confused. "Don't make plans for next Friday night."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we have plans," he answered.

"What kind of plans?" she asked.

"Secret plans," he smirked, "You'll find out next Friday."

"Ok," she smiled and continued to walk away so she could sell.

That night, Melody, Kes and Ace sat around their kitchen table playing a short game of poker and talking about the past days events. "So he's taking you somewhere special?" Kes asked.

"I have no idea," Melody sighed, "He just told me that we have plans and that I'll find out next Friday."

"Maybe he's going to lock you in a room and rape you," Ace said offhandedly.

"Oh, sure," Melody said sarcastically.

"I think he's going to propose to you," Kes said shrugging. Both Ace and Melody stared at Kes. Kes looked up from her cards and coiled back in her seat, "Just a thought."

"Well it was ridiculous," Ace said sharply.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any good ideas!" Kes said defensively.

"I still think he's going to rape her!"

"He's not going to rape her! She WANTS to have sex with him, so he can't rape her if she's willing!" Kes yelled.

"I doubt he's going to rape me, and I don't want to sleep with him!" Melody said loudly causing the two other girls to stop yelling. Melody stood up and stomped into her room. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow for a good five minutes before rolling over onto her back and letting herself slowly drift to sleep.

_She was running through the darkened streets with no idea where to go. The footsteps of someone chasing her were echoing in the small alleys, but she couldn't turn and see who it was. When she finally tripped her face hit the ground. Sitting up made her head start to pound and the faint clattering noise wasn't helping. She looked around, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from, but the only thing in the alley was a closed barrel. On her hands and knees she crawled towards it which caused the clattering noise to grow louder and louder. When she reached the barrel she grasped the lid, wrenching it to get it open and when it finally opened. BANG!_

She was startled awake by the bang, which had not just been in her dream. Wiping the sleep from her eyes allowed her to look around her now darkened room. Her heart jumped in surprise when her eyes landed on Spot who was sitting outside her window in the rain.

She jumped out of her bed and jerked the window open. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I couldn't sleep," he stuttered.

She looked up at the dark gray sky and muttered, "Get inside, you're soaked and going to freeze to death."

He climbed in the window mumbling, "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you. I started walking here and it started raining."

She giggled at him when he tried to snuggle against her, but she pushed him away saying, "I think Kes might have some of Racetrack's clothes in her room, you stay here, I'll be right back." Melody snuck out of her room and entered Kes's room quietly. After grabbing Race's spare clothes off of Kes's dresser, she quickly left and ran into her room. "Here," she threw the clothes at Spot who started stripping out of his dripping clothes. He glanced at Melody as he started to slip out of his pants. She blushed and turned around, embarrassed. Once he was fully dressed he allowed her to turn around. "So why are you here?" she asked.

"I missed you," he whispered.

A smile appeared on her face and she wrapped her arms around him saying, "You missed me? Spot Conlon missed a girl?"

He blushed and asked, "Kind of pathetic?"

She shook her head, "No. Kind of sweet." When she kissed him, she tried to tell him through her actions that she wanted him, that she needed him. He pulled her closer to him so he could feel every curve of her body. He felt her hands go to his shirt and he pulled away. She looked at him confused, but shrugged and crawled under her blankets. He stood alone, awkwardly until she gestured for him to join her. He happily followed her under the blankets and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into him and relaxed against him. He sighed and kissed her forehead gently. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he wanted her and needed her as much as she wanted and needed him.

When he awoke the next morning, he was still in her bed, and she was still in his arms. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him. "Good morning."

He grunted and nuzzled his face into her neck, trying to go back to sleep. She giggled and ruffled his hair. She stopped when he started kissing her neck gently. He slowly worked his way over her jawbone and across her cheek and she smiled when he finally kissed her lips. She responded to him instantly. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers entangled themselves in his hair.

Spot pulled away from her when he heard a cough come from the doorway. Ace and Kes looked in on them questioningly. Melody blushed and buried her head in Spot's chest.

"Um… hi," Spot said nervously.

"Hi," Ace said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yea, hi," Kes said quickly, "And sorry to interrupt your… uh… your sex, but can we talk to Melody for a moment?"

Melody giggled and pulled out of Spot's grasp and kissed him deeply before following Kes and Ace out of the room.

"He spent the night!" Ace exclaimed, "You slept with him?"

"I didn't sleep with him," Melody said quietly, "He just showed up last night, it was pouring outside, so I let him in. I didn't want to send him home in the rain so he stayed."

"Sure," Kes said, "But that still doesn't explain why he's wearing MY boyfriends clothing."

"He was wet when he came in, so I had to give him a pair of clothes to change into." Melody answered shortly, "I'll wash them and get them back to you."

"Well, I don't want them back now," Kes snapped, "I'll go to Manhattan today and get a new pair," she glared at Melody, "And you're going to come with and tell Race WHY you're little boyfriend was wearing his clothes."

Melody sighed, "Fine! I just don't see why I can't just wash them and give them back."

She pouted, "Because NOW they smell like Conlon."

"What did they smell like before?" Melody teased.

Kes opened her mouth to answer seriously, but when she saw the teasing look on Melody's face she yelled, "They smelled like MAN!" She than stomped into her room and slammed the door.

"So, is he any good?" Ace asked, running a hand through her short strawberry blonde hair.

"I wouldn't know," Melody snapped. She turned to walk back into her room, but before she walked in, she turned to face Ace again. "But I can tell you that he's an amazing kisser."

Ace smiled at her before walking into the bathroom to change so she could go sell. Melody sighed and walked into her room. She stopped and smiled when she saw a shirtless Spot sitting on her bed.

"Why don't you have a shirt on?" she asked.

"It was kind of small," he answered, "and it smelled like Racetrack."

Melody laughed and ran her hands over his bare shoulders, "C'mon, you've gotta go sell your papes."

Spot stood and grabbed his shirt from the windowsill where Melody had hung it so it would dry. He was about to put it on, but hands ran down his shoulders and over his back. Turning, he came face to face with Melody who pressed her lips against his feverishly. She continued running her hands over his half naked body, and everywhere her hands touched, his skin started tingling. She broke the kiss reluctantly and said, "I can't sell with you today."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I told Kes I would go with her to Manhattan and return Race's clothes," Melody said quietly.

He nodded slowly, "Well, I'll see you tonight."

"Well, tonight I actually have plans," Melody said slowly, "It's Ace's birthday, and Kes and I are taking her to a show."

"Well, ok," he was obviously disappointed. "I'll see you later," he kissed her lightly before climbing back out the window and down the fire escape. She watched him run towards the distribution office.

Once he was out of sight, Melody walked into the living room and pounded on Kes's bedroom door yelling, "C'mon Kes! We've got a long walk to Manhattan."

Kes came out of her room attempting to smooth out the wrinkles in her shirt, "Do I look ok?"

"You look gorgeous, now can we go?"

Kes sighed, "Yea, we can go."

Melody smiled and the two girls headed towards Manhattan.

When they got there Kes ran over to Racetrack and pulled him into a deep kiss. Melody sighed and let the couple greet each other before walking over to them.

"Hey Mel," Race said smiling.

"Hey Race," Melody smiled in return, "How're you?"

Race sighed, "Pretty good. Even better now that I have Kes with me again."

Melody rolled her eyes and said, "Sorry about your clothes. Spotty needed them, he would have gotten sick otherwise."

Race smirked at her, "Well, I hear he go to stay the night there, so as long as you two weren't fucking around my clothes, it's ok." Melody sighed as Racetrack continued, "You two are getting pretty serious."

"Yea, I guess," Melody said shrugging.

"Well, Kes and I are going to go," Race paused to come up with the right word, "go catch up. The rest of the guys are at Tibby's if you want to go there."

Kes mouthed, "Sorry," to Melody before following Race towards the Lodging House. Melody was used to being the third wheel, or she had been the third wheel for a long while. When both Kes and Ace had boyfriends, she was always the tag along.

She walked to Tibby's and there she was happily greeted by the rest of the Manhattan newsies.

"So, I've been hearing things from everyone," Kid-Blink teased from across the table, "About you and Conlon."

Melody smirked at him and said, "What kind of things?"

Blink smirked back and said, "All sorts. Like you and him are together."

"You do a shitty Spot impression," Melody laughed, "and yes. Him and I are together."

"I thought you was saving yourself for me," Blink teased.

"You wish."

"Oh, boy do I wish," Blink said whistling.

"Better watch out Blinky," Jack yelled from across the small diner, "Or Spotty boy might come and try ta hurt you."

"I'm shaking," Blink laughed.

"So," Melody said laughing, "What are you buying me for lunch?"

"A new boyfriend," Jack exclaimed.

"I hope you're not nominating yourself for the position," Melody said.

"You say you haven't slept with him yet," Jack said walking over to their table, "Why? He to small for you or somethin'?"

"No, that would be you," Melody said raising her eyebrows at him.

Blink placed a hand on his chest and said, "See Jacky, she needs a real man."

"And Conlon fits that description?" Jack retorted.

"I was actually referrin' to myself," Blink said confidently.

Melody burst out laughing and Blink shot her an offended look, which shut her up immediately. She smiled at him sweetly and said, "Maybe someday Blink."

"But really," Blink said seriously, "Why Conlon?"

"You have to try to see the best in people," Melody answered, "By the way, a friend of mine wants to meet you."

"Really?" Blink asked excitedly.

"Well, she's not really my friend," Melody corrected herself, "She's Kes's cousin. She's called Kim and she's in town for a few months for school."

Blink smirked at Jack and said, "See, this is what's nice about having friends that are girls, they set you up with babes."

"Babes?" Melody questioned, "This is why you're not getting any action Blink, you're very crude around girls."

Blink sighed wistfully, "Babes."

Melody chuckled and said, "I need to go sell the afternoon edition, anybody wanna come?"

"I'll come," said a quiet voice from the corner. Les, one of the smallest Newsies, came out from behind one of the booths.

"Ok," Melody smiled at him and he smiled back. They left the restaurant saying goodbyes to everyone and once they had found the quietness of Manhattan's alley's Les looked up to her with a questioning look on his face.

"Why are you dating Conlon?" he asked.

"Because he's," Melody paused before looking down at Les and saying, "Because sometimes he's not an arrogant asshole."

"Aren't you scared of him?" Les asked, looking around cautiously as if he thought Spot was going to jump out of the shadows at him.

Melody laughed, "No, I'm not scared of him. You should spend some time with him, he can be a nice guy."

"I heard," Les paused to look around before whispering, "That he… he," his voice got so quiet Melody had to lean forward to hear him, "he does things with… with… _girls_." He emphasized girls and than giggled nervously before moving towards Melody and away from the shadows in the alley. Melody started laughing again before ruffling his hair playfully and saying, "In a few years you're going to want to do things with girls."

Les screwed up his face in disgust, "Ew."

Melody smiled down at him and the two walked in silence to the distribution office.

That night, Melody walked into the apartment and smiled at Ace who was sitting innocently in the living room.

"What?" Ace asked suspiciously.

"Happy Birthday!" Melody sang, "Kes and I have a surprise for you!"

Kes ran out of her room yelling, "What's peach and hot?"

"And makes guys jealous?" Melody finished.

"Um?" Ace looked confused, "A whore peach?"

"No!" Kes yelled, "Male Strippers!"

"What?" Ace yelled.

"We're taking you to see male strippers!" Melody laughed.

Kes grabbed Ace's hand and pulled her out of her chair. They left the apartment and Melody followed. When they got to Meddah's there were few other girls there, most of them were female newsies from the other boroughs.

Two guys came on stage and Ace pulled Melody and Kes into a hug, "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Melody said smiling.

"Now sit back and enjoy!" Kes said smiling.

A/N: Hope you like it! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

When the three girls got back to the apartment, they all said goodnight and went to their separate rooms. Melody entered her room and jumped when she saw Spot asleep on her bed. She smirked evilly and climbed up his body before straddling him and kissing him deeply, waking him.

He groaned sleepily and rubbed his eyes before looking up at her surprised, "Did I fall asleep?"

Melody nodded and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I came over to see if you were here, and you weren't, so I climbed in your window to wait, I must have dozed off," he blushed, "Sorry."

She kissed him again, "It's fine." She rolled off of him and rested her head on his chest before saying, "Just stay the night again."

"Ok," he mumbled as his eyes started weighing themselves down until he finally gave in and let them shut so he could fall asleep.

When Melody awoke the next morning, she was alone. She sat up and looked around before climbing out of bed and grabbing clothes from her dresser. Just as she finished dressing Spot walked into her room fully dressed, but with wet hair. Melody shot him a questioning look and said, "You left this morning."

"Kes said I could wash up, and I didn't want to wake you."

"Ok," she shrugged and bent over to retrieve some coins from under her bed. When she stood up she took his hand in hers and led him out. As they walked to the distribution office she said, "Did you know that Les is afraid of you?"

"What?" Spot asked, surprised.

"He's afraid of you," Melody repeated, "And he thinks it's disgusting that you do things with girls."

Spot laughed and said, "I didn't know he was afraid of me. Why?"

"I guess you're just big and scary."

Spot shrugged, "I never thought of myself as big and scary."

"You should spend more time with the Manhattan newsies," she suggested, "Than they might not be as afraid of you."

"I just don't like spending time in Manhattan," he said quietly. When she didn't say anything he continued, "My dad died in Manhattan."

"How?" Melody asked.

"The Bulls," Spot answered, "He was leading a rally and they killed him."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Yea, me too," he sighed, "Are we gonna sell together?"

"If you want to," she offered.

"Sure," he smirked.

They got to the distribution office and bought their papes before walking to Spot's selling spot by the bridge. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. They than proceeded to walk down the street using excuses to get passerby to buy papers. When they finished Spot said, "I have to go make reservations for next Friday."

"So the secret consists of reservations," Melody said thoughtfully. She smiled and said, "Are you taking me to dinner?"

"Maybe," he smirked.

She smacked his shoulder lightly and said, "Well, I'm going back to my apartment. I'll see you later." He kissed her lightly and they parted. She slowly meandered to her apartment where she slammed the door behind her and threw herself down on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Kes asked from the kitchen.

"Yea, I'm fine," Melody answered, "But the secret plans for next Friday consist of reservations for something."

"Exciting," Kes said bluntly, "Want half a sandwich?"

"Sure," Melody walked into the kitchen and took the sandwich half from Kes. She bit into it and mumbled, "He just confuses me so much."

"How so?" Kes asked, biting into her half of the sandwich.

"Well, a week ago he was a conceited ass hole," Melody sighed, "But he has been very sweet and kind lately."

"Just don't let him trick you," Kes suggested.

"I know," Melody said confidently.

The week previous to the 'secret' Friday sped by for Melody. Spot slept in her room for another two nights during the week, and once they had fallen asleep on the roof of the Brooklyn Lodging House.

Thursday night had been different, Ace and Kes shooed Spot away so that the next day he could pick Melody up in the proper way. The girls spent most of Friday lounging around the apartment. When five o'clock spun around, Kes asked, "When is he picking you up?"

"Seven," Melody answered.

"Shit, we only have two hours!" Kes exclaimed.

"For what?" Melody asked as Ace dragged her into the bathroom.

"To make you beautiful," Ace answered.

"Oh, thanks, that boosts my confidence a ton," Melody said sarcastically.

"Ok, we're going to make you more beautiful than you already are," Kes corrected Ace.

"Fine," Melody sighed, but she jumped up and started protesting when Kes took her long blonde hair out of the bun it was usually in. "I don't want to take my hair down," she protested.

"You have too!" Kes urged.

Melody sighed and let her hair fall down past her shoulder blades. Kes started putting curlers in her hair while Ace was applying small amounts of makeup. When they had finished they pulled Melody into her room and started riffling through her dresser, "I'm not wearing a skirt." Melody protested.

Kes sighed, "Fine, here." She threw one of the nicer pairs of pants at Melody and said, "Put those on."

Melody did as she was told and than put on the shirt that Ace threw at her, "Do I pass the inspection?"

"For now," Ace said shrugging. She than sat Melody down and said, "Now we need to have a talk."

"What kind of talk?" Melody asked. The two girls started ragging on her about how to tease Spot and how to look more confident. After about an hour Kes started pulling the curlers out of Melody's hair, but all three girls jumped when they heard a nock on the door.

"Shit he's early!" Ace yelled.

"I'll let him in!" Kes said scrambling for the door.

"Kes!" Melody started chasing after her, but by time she got out to the living room, Kes had already wrenched open the door to reveal a nervous looking Spot standing at the door.

He hadn't seen her yet, so he turned to Kes and said, "Is Melody here?"

Kes turned to look at Mel, and Spot followed her gaze. When his eyes rested on Melody, his mouth dropped open a little in amazement. Melody stood there nervously, not knowing what to do until Ace pushed her forward towards Spot.

"Hi," Melody said blushing a dark red and fiddling with her hair.

"You look great," he said quietly. He had never seen her with out her hair up in the bun, but her blonde locks fell in the long loose curls down her back while the small amount of makeup was noticeable, but natural and it made her blue eyes shine.

"Thank you," she said blushing even more fiercely.

"God, you would think they'd never met each other before," Kes muttered to Ace before pushing Melody out of the door and into Spot's arms saying, "We wont wait up, have fun you two." She than slammed the door behind them and said, "We have to do everything for that girl."

Melody straightened up out of Spot's grasp and muttered, "Sorry."

"It's ok," he smiled shyly and took her hand in his to lead her down the stairs. They walked through the streets of Brooklyn, silently glancing at each other. He stopped in front of a small café window and said, "This is it." He led her inside where a small table sat in the center of the restaurant. It was the only table there, the rest had been moved aside. Candles lit the room making Melody's heart flutter with the romantic feelings in the air.

"Spot, this is beautiful," she breathed, "How on earth did you do this?"

"A family friend owns this place," he admitted. He sat her down at the table and than sat across from her, "I used to work here when I was little."

She smiled as she looked around the room, but when her eyes landed on him her smile widened and she said, "Thank you for doing this, it's amazing."

"There's more," he said quietly.

"What?" she asked, baffled.

"After dinner, there's more," he had gone full out on this evening because he knew that once she found out about him cheating on her, that she would hate him.

"Wow, Spot, this is," she paused, "perfect."

He smiled happily, "Well, I'm glad."

At that moment a waiter walked out from the kitchen and set plates of food in front of them before leaving the two alone. They ate in silence, but a whirlwind of feelings sped through Melody's body. The table was small enough that every time either of them moved, their legs would brush against one another. When Melody finished, she wiped her mouth and said, "This was great."

"Good," he said quietly, "Come on, we have to be somewhere." He grabbed her hand and led her out into the street and towards Central Park. In the middle of the park was a large clearing where a small stage like platform had been built. A small string quartet was playing, and hundreds of people sat on the grass, watching and listening.

He sat down on the grass and pulled her with him so she would sit next to him. She leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "This is," Melody paused, "There aren't even words."

He smiled, "I had hoped you would like it."

"I do," she kissed him lightly and he kissed her in return. When she pulled away, the two sat in silence, listening to the music.

After ten minutes he leaned down to whisper, "You look beautiful tonight."

She blushed and said, "Thank you."

He kissed her neck gently and allowed her to lean back in his arms so he could have better access to her neck and collarbone. One feeling sped through Melody's body, lust. She pulled away from him and stood up, "Lets go."

"Where?" he asked.

"The Lodging House," she said quietly. His eyes widened in surprise, but he followed her, a numb nervous feeling coming over him. When they got there she ran up to his room. When she got there, she turned around to face him, wringing her hands nervously. He stood still, not knowing what she wanted him too do. He was scared, he had never cared for the people he slept with, but he cared about her. He wanted her, he needed her, but he didn't want to scare her or force her to do anything.

She pressed her lips against his causing him to become slightly lightheaded. He reached behind him, groping sightlessly at the air, trying to find the door, and when he did he shut it quickly. She pushed him away a moment later and he fell back onto his bed. She cautiously reached for the first button on her shirt and slowly started unbuttoning it. When she had undone the last button, she slid it off her shoulders slowly and let it fall to the floor.

"A-are you sure," he stuttered as she walked toward him.

She nodded slowly, "Yes."

He pulled her down into his lap and kissed her deeply. She kissed him in return and started stripping him of his shirt. The pile of clothes on the floor slowly grew until the last article of clothing, Melody's undergarments, was thrown into it. Spot took a few moments too let his eyes skim over her naked body. She blushed in embarrassment when he whispered, "You're beautiful." He than pressed his lips against hers and let his body experience the fantasy he had been having for the past week.

When Melody awoke the next morning, she was happy to feel Spot's warm naked body next to hers. She slid her leg up his to wake him and when he awoke he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lightly. She deepened the kiss and ran her hands over his chest. As he pulled out of the kiss he looked at her and smiled, "Morning."

"Morning," she mumbled back.

He kissed her gently and said, "I'm going to go wash up."

"Ok," she kissed him once more before he climbed out of bed and pulled on enough clothing for him to travel to the bathroom without showing inappropriate parts of his body. Once he left Melody rolled over to where he had been just seconds earlier and she cuddled into the body heat that he had left behind. She buried her head into his pillow and sighed, she loved being surrounded by his scent. A few minutes later she dragged herself out of bed and pulled on her clothes. She decided to go talk to the newsies so she walked into the Bunk Room where only one newsie remained. It was Tom.

"You're still here?" he snapped.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" she snapped back.

"After Spot fucked you and told you the truth I thought you would leave," he bemused, "I know he fucked you, why hasn't he left you yet?"

"What do you mean 'the truth'?" she asked.

"About his other girlfriends," Tom smirked when he saw the confused and hurt look on Melody's face, "You don't really think that he would change just for you? You're just one of the many girls who has fucked with Conlon and than been dumped. He only wants sex, you should know this."

Melody didn't say anything for a moment until she said, "You're lying."

"Why would I lie?" he hissed, "He's been fucking Beth since you two started dating and than there's another girl, I haven't heard much about her, maybe she's not that good in bed."

Melody felt a tear slip down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She shot a glare at him and muttered, "Fuck you," before walking to Spot's room to grab her coat and her shoes, but as she turned to leave the room, Spot walked in smiling. She glared at him and muttered, "I hate you."

"What?" Spot asked, confused. The smile vanished from his face and was replaced by a frown.

"I should have known that you would do this," she yelled, "I'm just one of your stupid whores."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked loudly.

"You cheated on me!" she screamed.

"W-who told you?" he stuttered.

"One of your Newsies," Melody snapped, "But don't feel too bad, you were just a bet."

"What?" he asked.

"You, me. It was a bet. It started out as a game and it turned into a bet," she smirked at him, "We bet that I wouldn't sleep with you."

"So I was just a joke to you?" he asked quietly.

"Yep," she lied. She was using all of her strength to not burst into tears.

"Get out," he hissed.

"Gladly," she said quietly. She turned to leave, but before she left she whispered, "I hope you know that I cared."

"I hope you know that I cared too," he whispered back.

"Than why did you cheat on me?" she asked quietly. He didn't respond so she left. As soon as she got out of the building she let the tears start to fall down her cheeks. She started walking back to her apartment and when she got there, she opened the door and slammed it behind her. She took one look at Kes and Ace, who had looked up at her surprised, before slumping against the door and burying her head in her knees.

"Tom how the hell could you do that!" Spot yelled.

"Do what?" Tom asked innocently.

'Tell her!" Spot exclaimed.

"You would've had to tell her eventually," Tom smirked, "I was just doing you a favor and getting rid of her faster."

"I didn't want to get rid of her!" Spot yelled, "I love her!" A startled look passed over Tom's face, which Spot took the liberty of hitting.

"What happened?" Kes asked quietly.

"He was cheating on me," Melody whispered. Saying it aloud made it hurt even more.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kes wrapped her arms around Melody and hugged her tightly.

"At least you didn't sleep with him," Ace said, smiling softly. Melody paused her tears for a moment to look up at Ace. Ace's eyes opened wider in shock. "You did."

"You won," Melody took a bunch of change out of her pocket and threw it at Ace's feet, "Congratulations."

Ace looked at the money for a moment but walked past it and wrapped her arms around Melody, "I don't care about the bet, I care about you. Can we do anything?"

"I just need some time alone," Melody said quietly. She thanked the two girls than walked into her room where she threw herself onto her bed.

Two hours later Kes walked into Melody's room to see how she was doing, she found Melody asleep on the floor. Kes smiled when Melody moaned and opened her eyes slowly.

"You look awfully uncomfortable down there," Kes commented.

"Well I can't sleep in my bed," Melody said yawning.

"Why?"

"It smells like Spot," she whispered.

"Would you like to sleep in my bed?" Kes asked, "It smells like Race."

Melody smiled, "No thanks."

Kes shrugged, "Your loss, he smells like a man."

Melody laughed quietly before saying, "How have you and Race stayed together for so long?"

"Well for starters, Race isn't quite as much of an ass hole as Spot is."

Melody laughed quietly again and said, "I just hoped that I was wrong about him. I hoped that he was really just hiding his sweet personality."

"I think that's what most girls hope for when they get involved with him," Kes stroked Melody's back comfortingly before saying, "I'll leave you alone for now, try to get some sleep, it helps." Melody nodded and closed her eyes again as Kes left the room.

When Kes entered the Brooklyn Lodging House she found Spot and Tom sitting in the bunkroom both drinking a beer and both bloodied from the fight they had had earlier. She walked over to Spot and looked him in the eye, he stared up at her for a moment before saying, "Hello."

"You arrogant, conceited ass hole!" she yelled, "We all thought to highly of you! You cheated on her, fucked her, than left her, god, I could kill you! If you can't realize what a great person she is, than you don't deserve her. She's all alone right now, crying over you! And don't give a rat's ass. I hope you rot in hell!"

She than punched his already bruised eye, turned away from him and left.

"Fuck," Spot muttered.

"You're eye?" Tom asked.

"No," Spot looked over at him and said, "My heart."

A/N: Well, a fifth chapter… I'm quite proud of myself… and my hands really hurt… but anyway… please read and review… thanks…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I love my reviewers! You all rock my world, and I really really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. I have included a song in this chapter, even though I rarely do that, it usually bugs me, but the song was perfect. The song is, "And So It Goes," by Billy Joel.

In every heart there is a room  
A sanctuary safe and strong  
To heal the wounds from lovers past  
Until a new one comes along

When Melody finally shook herself awake the next morning she was surprised to find her room piled full of flowers and little gifts. She stared around, puzzled before yelling for Kes. Kes hurried into the room and Melody muttered, "What is all this?"

"Stuff from the Manhattan Newsies," Kes's face broke into a smile when she saw a small smile on Melody's face, "They felt really bad about what happened."

Melody stood up quietly and examined all of the stuff, "How did they do it?"

"Kloppman."

Melody's smile widened and she followed Kes out of her room and she was surprised to find a few of the Manhattan Newsies still lingering in the apartment. Kes cleared her throat to get their attention and when they looked up they all smiled, came over, and hugged Melody.

When they had all hugged her multiple times, she was again in tears. "Thanks guys, you really didn't have to do this," she mumbled through her tears.

"Yes, we did," Blink said smiling, "You're our friend, and we care about you."

Melody smiled weakly and said, "Can we make you guys lunch?"

I spoke to you in cautious tones  
You answered me with no pretense   
And still I feel I said too much  
My silence is my self defense

Late that night Melody was sitting on the roof of her apartment building with a thin blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She sighed and looked over the slowly dimming lights of Brooklyn. She could barely see the top of the Brooklyn Lodging House through the clothes lines strung between and atop the buildings. She tensed when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Hey Mel," Blink sat down next to her and she relaxed again.

"Oh, hey Blink," she smiled, "You scared me."

"Sorry," he smiled softly before saying, "What happened?" She shot him a questioning look and he said, "With Spot."

Melody's glance snapped back to the top of the Lodging House. "I slept with him," she whispered, "and than I found out he was cheating on me. But he was just a bet."

"I know," Blink said quietly, "Ace told me earlier."

"The worst part," she paused, "is that I fell in love with him."

"Oh, Mel," Blink wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She buried her head into his shoulder and started crying again. Melody yanked away from Blink when she heard the screams coming from downstairs.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Come on," Blink stood and pulled her to her feet. He led her down stairs, and when they reached the main hall they were pulled into the flood of people heading towards the door.

"What's going on?" Blink asked Mush as he ran by.

"The buildings on fire," Mush said quickly. The words rang through melody's ears and she turned to run back to her apartment. Blink grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door.

And every time I've held a rose  
It seems I only felt the thorns  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And so will you soon I suppose

"Blink, I have to make sure Kes and Ace are ok!" Melody yelled.

"They'll be fine!" he said, "Come on, we have to get out."

She let him pull her out of the building and into the streets where they turned and watched the flames consume the building. Tears started to slip down Melody's cheeks as she tried to find Kes. Her heart lifted when she saw the red head girl standing with Race.

"Kes!" Melody yelled. She shoved her way to Kes who embraced her in a hug.

"Where's Ace?" Kes asked.

"I thought she was with you," Melody said.

"Fuck," Kes muttered looking up at the burning building.

"No," Melody whispered.

"Race we have to find Ace," Kes said.

The three started searching the crowd of people. Melody was the first to reach Jack. "Jack, have you seen Ace?"

"The last time I saw her," Jack paused and a look of horror crossed his face, "She was heading to bed."

"No," Melody whispered again. She started running toward the building, but Blink grabbed her arm, "Where are you going?"

"It's Ace," Melody mumbled, "She's inside, I have to help her."

Blink held her back, "Mel, there's nothing we can do."

"Shut up!" Melody yelled, "I have to help her!" The tears ran freely down her cheeks.

"Mel, there's nothing we can do," Blink repeated.

Melody fought his grasp trying to run and help Ace, but she eventually collapsed into Blink's arms in tears.

But if my silence made you leave  
Then that would be my worst mistake  
So I will share this room with you  
And you can have this heart to break

By morning the flames had died down. The frame of the building still stood but it was charred and unsafe. A few hours earlier, Ace's body was found and it was confirmed that she was dead. Kes had wandered off with Race while the rest of the newsies buisied themselves with their papers.

Melody and Kes were going to be staying at the Lodging House till they could find a new apartment. Melody didn't sell her papes, she didn't eat or even sleep. She sat alone in the small room she shared with Kes and she stared out the window. Kes had tried to talk to melody, but Melody only responded with a few small 'hmmms' and grunts of agreement.

It was that which had brought Kes to the Brooklyn Lodging House a week after the fire. When she knocked on Sot's bedroom door there was a pause before he pulled open the door. When he saw who it was, he braced himself for a fight before saying, "What?"

"I need your help," Kes mumbled.

"With what?"

"Melody."

"What happened?" he demanded, "Is she ok? If Jack laid one finger on her I swear I'm gonna-," Kes cut him off.

"Ace is dead."

Spot looked down, "I heard."

"Melody doesn't eat anymore. She doesn't sleep, "Kes paused, "she needs you Spot.

Spot stared at her confused, "Why hasn't she come to me herself?"

"Because she's scared," Kes whispered.

"Of me?"

"Of falling in love with you again."

Spot closed his eyes for a second before whispering, "I-I'm sorry. I can't help you."

"Why not!" Kes shouted.

"Melody's not the only one who got hurt," he whispered. He looked into her eyes and she was scared by what she saw. She saw pain and love.

"Fine," she said stiffly. She turned and left. Spot closed his door and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Melody was all he could think about, he wanted more than ever to hold her again, but he knew that would never happen.

And this is why my eyes are closed  
It's just as well for all I've seen  
And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows

Ace's funeral took place only two days after Kes's meeting with Spot. She never told Melody what she had done. Most of the Newsies came, including the Brooklyn Newsies. Melody stood next to Kes close to the coffin. She could feel Spot's eyes on her, but she refused to look up. He stood a mere three feet away from her on the other side of the coffin.

The service was small, Kloppman gave a speech and said prayers, none of them could afford a priest, but they all figured Ace would have wanted Kloppman over a priest. After the service a few of the Newsies stayed behind, but most left to sell the afternoon edition.

Melody let Kes go away with Race while she sat on a small bench by the cluster of graves that Ace's sat in. She choked back a few sobs before allowing herself to freely cry. She didn't jump when she felt the familiar arms wrap themselves around her body. She relaxed into his grasp, and took in his scent. When she had calmed down she pulled out of his arms, muttered a quick, 'sorry' before getting up and walking towards the gates to the cemetery.

"Mel, wait," Spot ran to catch up with her. He grabbed her elbow and spun her around, and he was met with her eyes drilling into him. When she didn't say anything he said, "I'm sorry -," she opened her mouth to interrupt him, but he didn't let her, "If you need anything, _anything,_ I'm here."

She gave him a quick look over before taking her elbow out of his grasp and saying, "Thank you." She turned and walked out, leaving him to stand amongst the graveyard.

So I would choose to be with you  
That's if the choice were mine to make  
But you can make decisions too  
And you can have this heart to break

Over the next week, Melody fought with herself. She wanted so much to go back and be with Spot, but she was scared. She didn't want to be hurt again, and she knew that he didn't want to get hurt again either.

Spot was surprised to be awoken late one night to a soft tapping on his door. He grumbled and walked over, but when he opened the door he was surprised to find a nervous Melody standing, soaked to the core with tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Are you ok?" he asked, pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I just had no where else to go. She's dead, Spot. She's gone."

"It's ok," he whispered and let her burry her head into his chest, he didn't care if she was getting him wet. He only cared about her.

And so it goes, and so it goes  
And you're the only one who knows.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to my reviewers, I love you all dearly and I really appreciate the comments/support you've given me, this story has ended up being shorter than I had planned, I suppose I will only have one or two more chapters after this one. I will than throw a party because it is the very first story I have finished on 7:

When Melody awoke the next morning, she sighed and climbed out of Spot's bed. She watched him as he slept on the couch next to his bed. He had insisted that she take his bed and she did. It had been a small comfort, his smell. She kept watching him and eventually he awoke.

"What time is it?" he groaned.

"I don't know," Melody said quietly.

"Shit, I'm probably too late to get papes."

"I'm sorry," Melody whispered.

"It's not your fault," he said quietly.

"I know."

He looked away from her and said, "You can stay as long as you want to."

"Thank you," she said, "But I should probably get back to Manhattan." She turned to walk out, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I lied."

"What?"

"I lied," he repeated, "I told you that you could stay as long as you want, when truly I _want _you to stay."

"I-I can't," Melody stuttered, "Kes wants me to come back to Manhattan so we can find another apartment."

"Oh," Spot looked away from her again, embarrassed that he had just put himself out like that.

"I should go," Melody said slowly.

"You're still welcome here any time," Spot blabbed trying to regain his pride.

"Thanks."

"Yea," he let her arm go and she left. When she returned to the Lodging House in Manhattan, Kes approached her.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"I was in Brooklyn."

"Why?"

"I went to see the apartment, but when I saw it, it was to hard," Melody paused, "So I went to the only place I could think of."

"Spot," Kes mumbled.

Melody nodded and said, "It was awkwardly comforting."

"What now?" Kes asked.

"I don't know," Melody answered honestly, "I'm so afraid of getting hurt, but I know he's afraid too. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"But Mel, you love him!" Kes yelled, "You can't just let that go!"

Melody looked at Kes, tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want to, but I think it's for the best."

Kes glared at her, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Melody sighed and said, "I have to go find a new job. Do you want to come or not?" Kes nodded and followed her out of the apartment. "I happened to find a few job interviews in the paper." Melody showed them to Kes, who disapproved of them all.

The two girls spent the whole day looking for jobs, but they had no luck. Late that night they ran into Race and Blink who offered to take them to Meddah's because she was looking for girls to work for her. Mel and Kes greatly accepted the offer and followed Blink and Race to Meddah's.

Two weeks later Melody ran into Blink while she was moving boxes into her and Kes's new apartment.

"Hey Mel," Blink smiled.

"Hey," she smiled sleepily, "What are you doing in these parts of Brooklyn?"

"I actually came to help you guys get your stuff in," he said shrugging.

"Well, we only had two or three boxes, so this is the last one," she gestured towards the last big box sitting on the pavement.

"I'll get it," he grabbed it quickly. She smiled at him and showed him up the stairs to the apartment. He set the box down on the small counter and looked around, "It's smaller than your old one."

"Well, this one only has to hold two people," she shrugged.

"Mel," he said quickly, "What are you doing tonight?"

She thought for a second before saying, "Unpacking, maybe start making that quilt out of some of Ace's old clothes."

"Would you like to come with me to Meddah's?" he asked quietly, "They're having a birthday party, and I think it would be fun if we went together." He blushed and looked down at the carpet.

"I'd love too," she said quietly.

"Great," he smiled, "I'll pick you up at seven."

"Ok," she forced a smile. He started to head for the door and she stopped him quickly before saying, "What should I wear?"

"Normal clothes," he thought quickly, "Nothing to fancy."

"Ok, see you at seven."

He was there at seven on the dot. He arrived with Race who ran into Kes's room. Blink and Melody decided to leave so they yelled for Kes and Race to come, but they only got a moan in response so they left the apartment quickly. Melody shivered when the cold air surrounded her. The coat that Race and Kes had given her for her birthday the previous year was pulled tight around her.

"Blink, whose birthday party is it?" she asked.

"Her names Mandy," Blink paused, "She's Spot's new girl."

"Oh," Melody forced a smile.

"Listen, we don't have to go if you don't want to," Blink said quickly, "We could just go grab dinner or something."

"No, Blink, it's fine," she touched his arm gently, "I came to spend the evening with you, not with Spot. I don't care if he has someone new, I have someone new too." She smiled again, but the guilt ripped at her stomach. She hated having to lie to Blink. She had always enjoyed his company, she hoped that friendship would develop into something more.

They arrived at Meddah's and Blink helped her get her coat off. He hung it on the back of a chair and she sat down. He sat down next to her and they started playing a game of poker with Jack and Crutchy.

"So, Mel," Jack whispered to her, "You and Blink?"

"Maybe," Mel shrugged, "We'll see."

Jack smiled and said, "Blink, I'm going to steal her, they're starting another song." Blink nodded and Mel laughed as Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. It was a group dance, so Mel and nine other girls were passed between multiple boys and spun around and around. Mel laughed when she arrived in Blink's arms and he spun her multiple times. They danced for a while before she was passed into new arms. When the song was over, her and Blink walked back to the table and threw themselves into their chairs.

Melody sighed and smiled at Blink, "I'm glad I came, this is really fun."

He smiled back before taking her hand in his, "I'm glad you came too."

Jack ran over and said, "C'mon, they're going to sing Happy Birthday to Mandy." He forced them up and led them over to a table where Spot sat with his arm around a girl. Mel figured she was Mandy. She had long dark hair that was in a long braid down her back. She had a light brown skirt on with a white blouse. She was gorgeous. She laughed and smiled as the boys sang to her out of tune. She blew her candles out and let Spot kiss her gently on her cheek before cutting up the cake and handing out pieces to the boys. Mel stood their frozen. She stared at Spot, until he stared back, and when he saw her he stopped talking to Race mid sentence. She snapped back to reality and smiled at him quickly before grabbing Blink's hand and mumbling, "Lets dance."

Blink, who hadn't noticed the exchange between Spot and Melody, let her pull him onto the dance floor. He took her in his arms and spun her around. She folded back into his arms and glanced over his shoulder. Spot was laughing with Mandy. He had moved on. Mel sighed and looked up at Blink, who surprised her by pressing his lips against hers. Her first thought was to pull away, but she let him kiss her. He pulled away and smiled at her. She smiled uneasily and let him pull her closer to him.

After the party, he walked her home and kissed her again before saying goodnight. She shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Kes walked out of the kitchen and said, "You ok?"

Melody shrugged, "I guess."

"I saw Spot's new girl tonight," Kes frowned, "She seemed nice."

"I wouldn't know," Melody said quietly, "I didn't talk to her."

"Oh," Kes mumbled, "I saw you kiss Blink."

"Yea."

"So, you two are kind of a thing now?"

"I guess," Melody sighed, "It's not official or anything."

"Well," Kes paused, "I'm going to head to bed."

Melody nodded in agreement and went to her room. She changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. When she finally fell asleep her dreams were filled with Spot. Their first kiss, their first date. She woke up suddenly in the middle of the night and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the small cracked mirror and sighed. She splashed water on her face and rubbed her eyes before heading back to her room. She lay down her bed and stared out the window at the moon before falling back to sleep.

The next morning Blink showed up at her door to sell papes with her. They walked to the Manhattan Distribution Office and bought their papes before heading towards the middle of town.

"I bet you I could sell my papes faster than you," Blink challenged.

"What do I get if I win?" Melody smiled.

"I'll buy you lunch."

"Ok, and what do you get if you win?"

"You go out with me again tonight."

"Deal," she stuck out her hand and he shook it.

Two hours later they walked into Tibby's. Blink groaned, "I should have known you would beat me."

"Well, I'm usually not that fast."

"Yea, I'm usually not that slow."

Melody laughed and ordered a sandwich. They ate in silence before heading out to buy the afternoon edition. They ran into Kes and Race at the Horace Greeley statue. "What are you two doing tonight?" Race asked them.

"Nothing," Blink said.

"Same here," Melody said quietly.

"We were going to go have dinner in the Bronx, you two wanna come?" Kes asked.

"Sure," Blink said, "That is, if Mel wants to go."

Melody shrugged, "I guess." Blink put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her gently. Melody kissed him back, but jumped out of his grasp when someone grabbed her. She wrenched her arm out of the person's grasp before turning and coming face to face with Spot. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, surprised to see him.

"Why are you kissin' him?" Spot yelled back.

"I happen to like him!" she yelled.

"Leave her alone," Blink snapped at Spot, "She aint your girl no more."

"Stay out of this," Spot yelled, "This has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me," Blink yelled back, "She's my girlfriend!"

Spot shoved Blink away from him. Blink stumbled back. When he caught his balance he ran forward and punched Spot in the eye. Spot punched him back, giving him a bloody lip. The two boys started to fight, unaware of Melody screaming at them. Race grabbed Spot's arm and pulled him off of Blink, "Cut it out."

"Spot, what the hell are you doing here?" Melody snapped. She leaned down to help Blink up, but didn't have a chance to because Spot grabbed her arm, pulled her up and kissed her deeply. She melted into the kiss, letting him wrap his arms around her. When he finally pulled away she stared at him. "What was that for?"

Spot looked down at her and grabbed her hand. "Marry me."

"What?"

"Mel," he sighed and kissed her hand gently, "Marry me."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok, this is my first chapter in over a year, I really hope that I am able to keep writing. I've re-read this story over a bajillion times to make sure I have all the facts straight. So… here it goes.

Chapter 8:

Melody quickly dug through the drawers in the Brooklyn Lodging House washroom looking for any kind of bandaging she could use. She mumbled a few curses before grabbing a washrag and a bowl of warm water then walking into Spot's bedroom. He sat calmly on the small desk letting his feet swing freely. Melody set the bowl down next to him and roughly stood in front of him, stopping his feet. She dipped the rag in the water and roughly wiped blood away from his face.

"Ow!" he pulled away from her and she glared at him. He reluctantly relaxed again letting her press the rag against his face again. She finished cleaning the blood off his face and pressed an icy rag against his eye to help the swelling. She stepped away from him and dumped the water out the window. She put the rag into the bowl and set it in the washroom before walking back into Spot's room and grabbing her coat. She started to leave when he said, "Thanks Mel."

She stopped at the door and then turned around quickly. "How could you do this?" she hissed. He stared at her, confused. "You started a fight with Blink when you had no right to."

"Hey, he hit me first!" he said defensively.

"After you hit him, beat him to the ground and then asked me," she paused, "his girlfriend, to marry you." She looked away, "And don't even start with me about kissing me and practically demanding that I break up with Blink. You have a new girl. I have a new guy," she looked back up at him before whispering, "We've moved on."

She turned away again, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She stared up at him, wide eyed. He touched her cheek and ran his thumb over her lips. "Spot," her voice cracked, "please." He looked at her and was surprised when tears started slipping down her cheeks. It was then that he realized that her hand was shaking in his and her whole body had tensed under his touch.

"Do you hate me that much?" he whispered, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Hate you?" she looked away, "No, never hate you."

"Then why?" he ran his hands down her arms and grasped her hands, "Why wont you let me in?"

"Because," she said quietly, "I'm still in love with you, but" she looked up at him, "I can't look at you without wanting to throw up. I gave you everything and," she paused, "I was one of God knows how many girls, and I don't think I could ever forgive you for that."

"Mel," he said quietly, "I love you."

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "I love you too." She softly smiled down at him, "Maybe, eventually, I'll be able to give you all of myself again. But not now." She walked out of the room and down the stairs. She walked back to Manhattan and up into the bunkroom where she ran into Blink.

"Hey," he kissed her gently.

"Hey," she said back, sitting next to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and said, "How's he doing?"

She shrugged, "Ok. You bloodied him pretty bad, but he'll survive." She looked up at him, "Thanks for letting me go help him. I needed the closure." He kissed her forehead. She smiled and said, "Lets go get some lunch."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Nearly a month later Melody found herself snuggling up to Blink in her bed. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her deeply before saying, "We should probably go sell our papes soon."

She nodded, but kissed him deeply, forcing him back down on the bed. He chuckled and kissed her back, running his hand through her hair. When she pulled away from him, she looked down at him and smiled. He smiled back up at her and said, "You're beautiful."

Her smile broke into a grin and she said, "Thank you." She got out of bed and wrapped her naked body in a sheet before scampering into the bathroom.

Blink rolled over and sighed before slowly pulling himself up and starting to get dressed. He sat on her bed, waiting for her to come back. When she did she was fully dressed and ready to go. He grasped her hand gently and they slowly walked down to the Manhattan Distribution Office.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Spot slowly rolled out of bed, sighing when he heard the girl laying next to him wake up. She rolled over and looked at him, smiling when her eyes caught his.

"Hey," she mumbled, stretching.

"Morning," he said quietly, getting up and pulling his shirt on. He tugged his pants on and said, "I'll see you later."

He headed out the door, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him back. She kissed him, but he pulled away before looking away from her. She frowned and sighed before pushing him away from her and muttering, "Whatever." She grabbed her dress and pushed past him to get to the washroom. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before walking downstairs and out the door.

He walked to the Brooklyn Distribution Office and bought his papes. The day sped by. That evening he walked back to the Lodging House. He opened the door to his room, expecting to find Mandy waiting for him, but his room was cold and empty. He slammed the door shut and threw open the window before climbing out and sitting on the fire escape. A few moments later he heard the door to his room open and Jack Kelly climbed out the window and sat next to him.

"Hey," he said quietly. Spot grunted in response and Jack asked, "How are you?" Spot shrugged and didn't say anything. "Mandy's not here?" Spot shook his head. "Did you break up with her?" Spot shook his head again. Jack sighed and said, "Look, I know you're having a hard time, but you need to move on. You need to grow up. You and Mel both did stupid things and because of that you two can probably never trust each other again. But you need to live your life. You can't get hung up on her. She's not hung up on you."

"Jack," Spot's voice cracked and Jack was surprised to see a grin on Spot's face.

"Yes?" Jack said after a few moments of silence.

"I," Spot paused, "I've moved on. At least, part of me has. But the other part keeps pulling me back to her. I haven't seen her in over a month, but everything about her is still as vivid to me as if I saw her just yesterday." He looked up at Jack, "I think I'm going crazy." Jack laughed and Spot chuckled before pulling a bottle out of his coat pocket. He opened it, took a few sips and handed it to Jack.

They sat in silence for a while before Jack said, "So, what are you going to do?"

Spot didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did, it surprised Jack. "I'm going away."

"Where?"

Spot shrugged, "Maybe back home."

"Where?"

"Chicago." Spot turned to look out over the buildings, "I'll miss New York. It's been my home for most of my life, but I'm 18, almost 19 and I'm still here. I need to find something to do that's not selling papes. I need to find myself and a family."

"I didn't know you wanted that stuff," Jack said, drinking out of the bottle again.

"I didn't," Spot paused, "but then Mel happened. And now," he shrugged, "I don't know. Everything's changed.

Jack smiled, "You're growing up."

Spot chuckled, "Finally."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Two weeks later Spot shook hands with Jack before exchanging a quick hug and getting on the train. He leaned out the window and said, "Maybe I'll see you 'round."

Jack shrugged, "I'll keep an eye on Brooklyn for ya."

Spot smirked, "Thanks Cowboy." He pulled his head back in the window and waved goodbye as the train pulled out of the station. He settled back in his seat and pulled out a book. The train ride was long. He spent most if it asleep or looking out the window, but when he got to Chicago he was surprised at how quiet it was. He was so used to the noise of New York that he found himself humming to fill the silence. He walked along the outskirts of town before following a road south towards a small town. When he arrived he jumped onto the porch of a small red house and opened the door. "Ma? Heidi? Anyone?"

A squeal was the response as a young woman ran out of the backroom and into his arms. "You're home! Why didn't you send us a letting to let us know? We could have had a dinner ready or at least cleaned the house."

Spot pulled away from the girl and looked at her. He hadn't seen her in years. His whole family, father, mother, and sister, had moved to New York when he was 7 years old. Three years later his father had been killed in one of the factories. His mother and sister couldn't support themselves so they moved back home, but Spot had stayed. He had visited two years later, but since then he hadn't seen them. Heidi had been 9 when he last saw her and he was surprised to see that she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

His mother, who was slowly making her way toward him, cupped his cheek in her hand and smiled up at him, tears making their way down her now wrinkled cheeks. "Benjamin Conlon." She smiled up at him, "My son." She hugged him and he held her tightly.

"What are you doing back?" Heidi asked.

Spot shrugged, "I just needed a break from New York, thought I'd come back for a while."

"How long is a while?" Heidi asked.

"A few months, a year," Spot smiled down at his mother and said, "However long you can stand to have me in the house."

She smiled up at him and said, "Come, sit down. I'll fix you breakfast."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Two months later Spot was working in the small workshop down the street from his house. He had been offered a job with the woodworker within a week of his arrival. The man, Mr. Hill, had taken one look at the young man and offered him a job. Even though Spot had been working for a few weeks, he was still not allowed on most of the job sites and spent most of his time making small coffee tables or chairs that were put on sale at one of the local shops. He usually spent the day alone or with one other young man who worked for Mr. Hill, but very few people came to the workshop. That's why he was surprised one day to look up from a table and find a young woman sitting on the edge of a worktable playing with some wood scraps.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked, making her jump.

She looked at him and said, "Just watching."

"Watching what?"

"You."

Her frankness surprised him and he set his hammer down before crossing his arms and looking at her. She was a small girl, barely came up to his chin with long brown hair pulled back into a braid. She was wearing a simple white floor length dress that came up nearly to her neck and a small hint of makeup accented her chocolate brown eyes. He had to admit she was pretty. "What's your name?" he asked gravely. He didn't want to lead this girl on in any way shape or form, even if he knew her, without permission from her parents. The small town was funny and old fashioned that way.

She stood up off the table and said, "Emma."

"Emma what?"

"Emma Hill."

"I'm Sp-," he stopped mid-sentence, "Ben. I'm Ben Conlon."

"I know," she said quietly.

He slowly picked his hammer back up, glancing at her every once in a while, but she never moved. Just sat there and watched him. It became a daily routine for them. Around two or three in the afternoon Emma would show up and they would talk as he worked. She asked him about New York and the different people he had met. The places he had been and his friends. He asked her about what she was learning in school, what books she was reading and her family. She, of course, knew everything about his family, almost more then he knew. She had lived next door to his grandfather and gone to primary school with one of his cousins. Occasionally she would surprise him with maturity he knew he had not had at her age. She was 17, a mere two years younger then him, but at times he felt like he was talking to his mother. Their talks turned into more and eventually they were seen at a local restaurant together or dancing together at one of the festivals. He found himself being invited over to her house for dinner and meeting her family.

It was that that had brought him to Mr. Hill's office late one afternoon. He knocked softly on the door and heard a grunted, "Come in."

He quietly slipped in the door and said, "Mr. Hill, you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, yes, Ben, I did," Mr. Hill pushed some papers aside and gestured for Spot to sit. "You've been here for how many months now?"

"Seven," Spot said quietly.

"Yes, seven months," Mr. Hill looked down at him, "And how long do you plan on staying?" Spot shrugged, but didn't say anything, "The reason I ask is because I've been noticing you lately, Ben, noticing you and my daughter." Spot blushed and Mr. Hill went on, "And I've been wondering what your feelings towards my daughter are. And if you plan on staying here long enough to," he paused, "be willing to," he paused again, "That is, I mean," he started blushing, "What I'm trying to say is," he paused again, searching for words.

"You're wondering if I plan on marrying your daughter," Spot said quietly.

"Yes, exactly, thank you," Mr. Hill let out a long sigh of relief and looked intently at Spot, "Well, do you?"

Spot thought about it for a few moments before speaking slowly, "Mr. Hill, I care for your daughter very much. She is a wonderful young woman. But, I cannot make any promises right now. She is only 17 and I'm only 19. It is at least a year before she reaches appropriate age for marrying and everything could change in that time." Spot paused and said, "I guess, what I'm saying is, yes, I would love to marry your daughter, but I'm still not sure where I'll be in a year, in five years or even ten years. I'd like to think I'll settle down here, but New York is my home and I don't think Emma wants to live in a place like New York."

"But, you'd still like to marry her?" Mr. Hill asked anxiously.

"Yes," Spot said forcefully, "I would love to marry your daughter."

Mr. Hill smiled widely and said, "I'm relieved. Now I know I can trust you with her." He stood up and patted Spot on the back, "You're a good young man."

Spot smiled weakly but sunk down into the chair. He didn't want to get married, and he thought he had made it clear that he couldn't marry Emma, but Mr. Hill had plainly not understood that. He sighed and stood up quickly before excusing himself. He needed to talk to Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm so proud of myself. Two chapters in one year… yay!

Chapter 9:

"What!" Emma exclaimed, "He asked you to marry me?" She sat down on a large rock before putting her head in her hands, "I can't believe he did that. I'm sorry, but I can't marry you, at least not now. Maybe, eventually, but not now. I mean, I'm only 18!" She looked up at him and said, "I'm so sorry." He noticed a few tears slipping down her cheeks and he pulled her up into his arms.

She buried her head in his chest and let her tears fall freely. He held her close and murmured comforting words to her. When she pulled away from him he still held her, but let her lean back far enough so she could look up at him. She slowly leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He slowly pulled her close and deepened the kiss. She slipped her hands up to the buttons on his shirt and slowly pulled them open.

He gently pulled away and said, "Emma, we can't do this."

"Why not?" she asked calmly, never taking her eyes off his.

"Because," he looked around, "You don't want your first time to be with me."

"Why not?" she repeated.

"Because, I'm some guy. You don't love m-," he was cut off by her lips being pressed against his again.

She pulled away and said, "Maybe I do."

He stared down at her for a moment before kissing her deeply and pulling her down into the tall grass.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Four months later Melody ran down a busy Manhattan street laughing and glancing behind her. She squealed as someone grabbed her and pulled her into an alley.

"Gotchya," a voice muttered and then lips were pressed on hers. She smiled and returned the kiss.

When she pulled away she looked up at Blink and said, "I was sure I beat you that time."

He shook his head smiling, "Nope."

She laughed and kissed him again before saying, "Lets go meet Race and Kes for lunch." They walked out of the alley and towards Tibby's.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Late that night Melody snuggled into Blink's chest and he kissed her deeply.

"I love you Mel," he said.

"I love you too," she said smiling up at him. She frowned as his smile turned into a grin, "What?" He slowly pulled his hands up and held a ring out to her. She looked up at him surprised, "Seriously?" He nodded and she said, "Do you think this is a good idea? We're still young. We're 18."

"I'm almost 19," he pointed out. She murmured something he didn't hear so he said, "We don't have to, it was just an idea."

"I said yes," she whispered. He looked down at her and grinned before sliding the ring on her finger, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A month later Blink and Mel were walking along the docks talking about plans and their future. He suggested they go for a swim and she hesitantly agreed. The summer breezes were starting to get chilly and winter wasn't far off. They both jumped off the docks and into the freezing cold water. They laughed and splashed and played together before Melody got back out to lie in the sun and get warm. She laughed as Blink joked and did stupid jumps off the docks.

He climbed up a large pile of crates and said, "This one will amaze you."

"Blink, you might not want to jump from there," she said off-handedly, "its kind of high and the waters not that deep."

"I'll be fine," he said, smiling down at her, "But it warms my heart that you care."

Melody shrugged and smiled before rolling over onto her back. She heard the large splash and laughed as half the water sprayed up onto the docks getting her all wet again. She sat up, waiting to give him a lecture when he got up, but he never came up.

"Blink?" she said loudly, "Are you ok?" She waited to hear a response, "Blink if this is some kind of joke it's not funny, are you ok?" Still no response, "Blink!" She yelled. She looked down into the water, but couldn't see anything. "Blink!" Her voice faded off into a whisper as tears streamed down her cheeks and she ran for help.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

_Spot,_

_I know it has been a long time, and I hate to be writing to you under such sad circumstances, but we need you to return to Manhattan. I know it seems sudden, but we all need you. Melody needs you. I'm sure someone has written you before this, but if not, Blink drowned in the channel a while ago and Melody has cut everyone and everything off. She won't eat, she wont sleep, she just sits there. I'm afraid she's killing herself. Everyone has tried to reason with her, even Jack, but she wont listen. I need your help and Melody needs your help. _

_Please, _

_Kes._

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Spot sighed and pulled Emma closer to him, ignoring the straw from the loft poking him in the back. She looked up at him and said, "When will you be back?"

"A month," he said, "I promise."

"That's so long," she said quietly, "I don't know what I'll do without you."

"It's not that long," he said, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I wish I could go with you," she said.

"Yeah, me too, but you know your dad would never agree to that," he slowly got up and started pulling his clothes on. She followed suit and when they were both dressed he led her back down the ladder. He kissed her gently before saying, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she kissed him one last time before letting him go.

He got back to his house and grabbed his bag before kissing his mom and sister goodbye and heading for Chicago and the train.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

A/N: sorry if another alert was sent you about these chapters, I'm arguing with the internet and my computer to get them right…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, the third chapter in less then a year. I am truly amazed with myself.

Chapter 10 

Spot stepped off the train and smiled at the familiar New York smells and sounds. He turned when someone yelled his name and his smile turned into a grin when he saw Race walking towards him.

"Heya Race," Spot said, pulling Race into a rough hug.

"Hey Spot," Race smiled, "How was your trip?"

Spot shrugged, "It was ok."

"Great, I'll take you to Kes's place," Race led Spot out of the station. They walked in silence until they got to the small apartment.

They walked in and Kes hurried over to Spot, "Thank God you're here."

Spot looked at her and saw the worry in her eyes, "Where is she?"

"In her room," Kes said gesturing to the door. Spot slowly walked over to the door and quietly slipped in. Kes turned to Race and leaned into his arms, letting him pull her close. "I'm so worried about her."

"Spot's here now," Race held Kes close, "He'll take care of her."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Spot entered the abnormally dark room and shut the door behind him. It was the middle of the afternoon, but heavy curtains blocked out any hint of sun. All the lights were off and the room was stifling. He didn't know how she could stand it.

"Kes, I'm not hungry," Melody said harshly.

"I'm not Kes," Spot said. His eyes were slowly adjusting to the dark so he saw Melody sit up in her bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Kes wrote me a letter," he paused, "I came to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine," she said intensely, as if trying to convince herself, but even he heard her voice start to crack and her shield slowly gave way to tears.

"Oh, Melody," Spot said quietly. He climbed into her bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She buried herself into him and let him hold her tightly. He lay back so she was cuddled in his arms. Melody cried until she couldn't cry anymore, but even then she let him hold her.

"I miss him so much," she finally whispered, "At first I only dated him because I wanted to make you jealous, but I fell in love with him."

Spot tightened his hold on her and said, "Well, it worked. I was jealous." He pulled her up into a sitting position and said, "Let me take you out to dinner."

"No, Spot, I can't," she slowly curled up into a ball again, "I can't, especially now. It's just too soon."

"Melody, Blink wouldn't have wanted you to mope around. He died almost two months ago. Of course you miss him, but you can't give up your own life because his was stolen from him." Spot grabbed her hand and pulled her back up, "Now, lets get you dressed."

She sighed and said, "Get out. I'll be out in a few minutes."

He left and a few moments later Melody came out pulling her hair up into a bun. He was surprised to see her wearing a soft white breezy dress. He had never seen her in a dress before and the sight surprised him, it had been over a year since he had last seen her, and she had obviously changed. She bustled around the apartment trying to get ready and he watched her. She had grown up. It surprised him, but it had happened. She had thinned out, some of which was from not eating, but she had grown into a beautiful young woman.

Kes and Race stared shocked at Melody. It was obvious they had not seen her out of her room in sometime. Spot looked at Kes and she smiled up at him before mouthing, "Thank you." He smiled back and shrugged as if to say, "It was nothing."

When Melody was finally ready she let Spot lead her out into the street. The cold wind hit her and made her pull her coat tighter around her. Spot walked without any notice to the cold and she asked, "Aren't you freezing?"

He chuckled, "It's a lot colder back home, I'm pretty much used to the cold."

Melody shrugged and pulled her coat still tighter.

Spot was surprised that he still remembered his way through the streets. He led her to Tibby's, hoping that a few of the Newsies would be there. Hopefully they would help Melody remember what her life used to be like.

He opened the door for her and she gave him a strange look before entering. They sat at a small booth in the back where they could see everyone in the restaurant. Melody sat down stiffly and said, "I don't know why you brought me here."

"Because some of your best friends might be here," Spot said off-handedly before gesturing to the waiter that they needed menus.

"They all hate me," Melody said harshly with a scowl on her face, "I should never have agreed to come with you."

"They don't hate you, why would you say that?" Spot asked, surprised.

"Because, I couldn't save Blink," she said quietly.

He was about to ask her more, but just then a large group of Newsies came in and filled the booths causing her to become more ridged. Spot smiled when he saw Jack and Mush and they quickly came to sit with him. Melody flattened herself against the wall to get as far away from Jack as she could. He didn't seem to notice her, but sat down next to her anyway asking, "So, Spot, what are you doing back in town?"

Spot glanced at Melody and said, "I just needed a visit."

Jack looked over at Mel and put a hand on her arm, "Hey Mel, how are you doing?"

Melody shrugged and said, "As good as I can be."

"It's been a long time since we've seen you," Jack pointed out, "We all miss you. You should come by the lodging house sometime."

Melody looked at him and said, "I didn't think you wanted to see me."

"Why not?" Jack asked, surprised.

"Because, Blink was one of your best friends," Melody whispered.

"But Melody," he looked up at her and squeezed her arm gently, "You're one of our best friends too." He gently put his arms around her and held her in a hug. She slowly relaxed, letting him hug her. When he pulled away he wiped some of the tears off her face and said, "Now, lets eat."

She smiled and Spot's stomach jumped. He jerked his hand to his stomach and Melody gave him a strange look. He smiled at her stiffly and she smiled back making his stomach jump again. He shook the feeling away before looking at the menu and refusing to look up at Mel. They ordered and ate while talking about Spot's trip and the Newsies.

When it was time to go, Melody hugged each of the Newsies and promised to visit before leaving with Spot. They walked in silence towards the apartment. When they reached the door she leaned against it and slid down to sit on the ground. He sat next to her and she looked over at him, "Spot."

"Yeah?" he asked looking back at her.

"I'm lost," she whispered.

He looked down at her for a second before whispering back, "Let me help you." She slowly nodded and he said, "Come home with me."

"What?" she asked.

"Come back to Chicago with me," he said, "Even if it's just for a visit, come with me. It'll do you some good."

She looked away from him and said so softly that he could barely hear her, "Ok."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Two weeks later Melody shifted nervously in her seat on the train. She looked over at Spot who was asleep against the wall. She envied his ability to fall asleep anywhere. She shifted again and this time Spot's eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry," she muttered trying to move again, "Sorry for waking you."

"Are you ok?" he asked, ignoring her apologies.

She shrugged and said, "I can't sleep."

"Come here," he gestured for her to scoot closer to him and she did. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close so she could lean against him. "Just relax." She sighed and relaxed against his chest. It was an odd feeling. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, but there was no love in the way he held her. It wasn't a loving hold. It was like a brother holding his sister. She sighed again and slowly drifted off to sleep.

When they arrived in Chicago they grabbed their bags and she followed him silently out of town. She followed him wordlessly, never questioning where they were going or how much longer. When they finally arrived in the little village it was near midday. There were people walking through the streets with carts and packages. No one seemed to notice them until a brown haired girl screeched and ran over to them. She slammed into Spot and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close and hugged her before lifting her up.

She pulled away a little and looked down at him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said quietly. He smiled at her and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face before she kissed him. He kissed her gently and pulled away. The girl smiled up at him and laced her fingers with his before looking over at Melody and raising an eyebrow, surprised. "Emma," he said quietly, "This is my friend Melody."

"Your friend?" Emma asked.

"Yeah," Spot cleared his throat nervously, "We used to be really good friends when I lived in New York."

"So, why is she here?" Emma asked, not bothering to lower her voice.

"She," Spot paused and glanced at Melody, "She needed a break from New York."

Emma shrugged and held out her hand to Melody before saying stiffly, "Hi. I'm Emma."

"I'm Melody," Melody shook Emma's hand and the two pulled away quickly.

Spot turned to Emma and said, "I'm going to go get Melody settled and I'll meet you tonight okay?"

"Ok," Emma kissed him quickly and said, "My barn."

Spot squeezed her hand and led Melody towards his house.

"Who was that?" Melody asked stiffly.

"My girlfriend," Spot said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" she asked angrily, "That was one of the most awkward situations I've ever been in. I can't believe you just did that to me."

"I didn't think you needed to know I had a girlfriend." Spot said shrugging.

"Well, is there anything else I need to know about your 'new' life here?" Melody snapped.

"Well," Spot paused and looked away, "I'm basically engaged to Emma." Melody stopped walking in the middle of the street. She stared up at him surprised and, he could have sworn, hurt flashed thru her eyes. She finally looked away and didn't say anything. Spot sighed and said, "C'mon, my house is this way."

He led her down the street to the small house and he jumped on the porch before grabbing her bags and entering the house. She followed shyly and stood awkwardly when two women, one younger, one older, hugged Spot and then turned to her with questioning looks on their faces.

Spot cleared his throat and said quietly, "Mum, Heidi, this is my friend Melody, Melody this is my mom, Mae, and my sister, Heidi. "

The three women stood in silence for a few minutes before Spot's mom slowly wrapped her arms around Melody and hugged her tight before saying, "Welcome to our home." She pulled away and looked into Melody's eyes before saying, "I hope you can find what you're looking for here."

Melody smiled softly and said, "Thank you."

Heidi then snapped out of her trance and said, "You can share my room." She excitedly grabbed her bags and took them into her room talking ten miles an hour to Melody the entire time.

Melody followed her and Mae yelled after them, "Dinner at 6:30."

She turned to Spot and raised her eyebrows, "What is the meaning of this Ben? You have a lovely girlfriend and don't you tell me that you two are just friends. I know what's going on between you and Emma and I can tell that something of that nature went on between you and Melody. Now, tell me everything and maybe I'll let you go see Emma for a few minutes before dinner."

Spot sighed and sat down at the small kitchen table as his mom made her way into the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

"I guess it's kind of a long story." Spot said quietly.

Mae glanced over at him before looking at the small clock and saying, "You've got an hour and 49 minutes."

Spot smiled softly and said, "I fell in love with her. She was the first girl I had ever fallen in love with." He slowly told her of his past with Melody.

When he was finished Mae sat down in the chair next to his and said, "She is a beautiful girl. She'll be fine in the end. Some young man will fall madly in love with her and whisk her away."

"I know," he said quietly, "but I still feel horrible about hurting her so badly."

"Well," Mae sighed and said, "There's nothing you can do about the past. You can only change the future.

Spot smiled up at her and slowly said, "Can I go see Emma now?"

Mae smiled, "Yes, go see Emma."

"Thanks," Spot kissed her on the cheek and ran out.

A few moments later Melody and Heidi came out of the backroom and Heidi said excitedly, "Melody is going to come to my dance class with me!"

"Really?" Mae asked, "Are you sure you want to Melody?"

Mel smiled, "Yeah, I figure I need something new to do."

Mae smiled, "Well, you two be back in time for dinner."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Spot ran into the barn and climbed up to the hayloft. He was met with lips pressed against his. He kissed Emma back and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled him down into the hay and pinned him down with her body before pulling out of the kiss.

"Hey," she said smiling.

"Hey," he said back. He kissed her again. A few minutes later he pulled away and said, "How are you?"

She shrugged, "I'm doing fine. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Tell me about Melody," she said, catching him off guard.

"What about her?" he asked cautiously.

"How did you meet her?" she climbed off of him and leaned against a bale of hay.

Spot didn't get up. He put his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling, "Well, we were both Newsies in New York," he shrugged, "We lived in two different parts of New York. I was in Brooklyn and she was in Manhattan, but we still saw each other a lot."

"How did you guys end up together?" Emma asked.

Spot didn't answer for a minute. But when he did he surprised Emma, "I guess, well. We started dating about a year or two after we met. But, I think that even before we started going out," he paused and continued slowly, "I think I was in love with her."

He glanced over at her and she stared down at him before crawling towards him and lying next to him, "Now, you love me."

He smiled down at her and she smiled back before he kissed her.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

When he got home that night he went strait to his room and took off his rain soaked shirt. He threw himself onto his bed and laid on his back thinking. He sat up when he heard a quiet knock on the door. "Yeah?"

The door slowly opened and Melody peeked around it, "Can I come in?"

Spot sat up quickly and rummaged around trying to find a shirt, "I'm sorry, Mel, let me grab a shirt."

"No," she said quietly, "It's ok." He turned to look at her and she said, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Bringing me here," she bit her lip nervously and slowly said, "It really means a lot to me." She looked up at him, "So, goodnight."

"Yeah, goodnight."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Two weeks later Spot, Mae and Emma walked too the town square for the Annual Easter Festival. It was nine in the evening but the middle of the town had been decorated with candles and campfires. Spot smiled when he saw Heidi and Melody standing with a group of girls. They were going to perform tonight. Melody had fallen in love with the dance class and had worked her butt off to be able to perform with the group at the Festival.

He sat in between Mae and Emma on a log bench. The benches were set in a circle creating a small dance floor. To the left of their bench a small band was getting ready to play.

Mae squeezed his hand nervously and he whispered, "They're going to do great, mum."

She smiled up at him and looked intently at the dance floor as the music started. Spot was surprised to see all the girls wearing matching ankle length flowing skirts and breezy white blouses. They were all barefoot and had their hair curled into ringlets and twisted into flowers.

He smiled when Melody winked at him and the girls started dancing. They spun and pranced around the floor. Mae squeezed his hand tighter and he laughed quietly. When the girls were finished both him and Mae stood up to applaud. Emma stayed seated and politely clapped. She smiled when Spot sat back down and she whispered, "Now that they're done can we go?"

Spot glanced at her and then looked back towards where the girls were exiting. "Yeah," he said quietly, "Just give me a second to go talk to Heidi and Mel."

Emma smiled tightly and said, "Ok, I'll be waiting by my barn."

He nodded and kissed his mom on the cheek before making his way over to where all the girls were huddled. He found Heidi and hugged her before congratulating her and asking, "Where did Melody go?"

Heidi smiled softly and said, "She headed back to the house to grab her address book so she could get all the girls addresses before she leaves next week."

"What?" he asked, surprised, "She's leaving?"

Heidi shrugged, "She seems to have her mind set on it."

He slowly turned around and said, "I'm going to go find her," before running towards the house.

When he got there he ran up the stairs and ran inside to Heidi and Mel's room. He pushed open the door quickly and Melody jumped in surprise.

"Spot!" she stared at him, shocked, "You scared me, don't do that!"

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, panting to catch his breath, "But I had to see you."

"Why?" she asked quizzically.

"Because," he sat down on Heidi's bed and said, "Heidi told me you're planning on leaving."

"Yeah, but not for a week at least," she said quietly. She sat down on her bed and brought her knees up to her chest. Her skirt was long enough that it covered down to her feet.

"Are you sure you want to go home?" he asked softly.

She slowly nodded and said, "I think I need to face the reality of living in New York without Blink." She looked over at him, "I have Kes and Race. I'll be fine."

He looked down at his hands, "You did great tonight."

She smiled, "Thank you."

He looked back up at her and studied her face. She was wearing makeup, more makeup than he had ever seen her wear before, and a few strands of her hair was falling into her face.

"Melody," he said quietly.

"Yes," she whispered.

He slowly stood and walked over to her bed before sitting next to her and touching her cheek gently, "You're beautiful." He looked down into her eyes and was surprised to see fear. "Don't be afraid," he whispered, leaning closer to her, "I won't hurt you ever again." He leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers. He watched her eyes flutter shut before letting his follow suit. She gently kissed him back and let her legs slide down flat before he pushed her flat onto the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Another chapter. I have been inspired to finish this story.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

I need to know that all of this is making sense and that I'm writing it well.

Thank you!

Chapter 11:

Melody moaned as Spot slipped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck. She slid her hands up his shirt slowly unbuttoning each button until she could allow her hands to roam over his chest freely. Spot moaned at her touch and kissed her lips again. She felt him smile as she guided his hands down her body to the edge of her skirt. He slowly slipped his hands up her legs, pulling her skirt up. She threw her head back as he pulled her legs around his waist. He kissed her deeply again.

A minute later Melody groaned and pulled out of the kiss. He stared down at her, breathing deeply in an attempt to catch his breath. She bit her bottom lip nervously and said, "Spot," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat before saying, "Spot, we can't do this." She pushed him off of her and stood up before straightening her skirt.

"Mel," he sat up on the edge of the bed and took her hand before kissing it gently, "Mel, I'm in love with you."

He looked up at her and she slowly said, "Spot, you said it when I first came here, you're practically engaged to Emma. She's a nice girl with a nice family who will help you to build your own family," she looked away from him, "I'm a poor orphaned girl who lives on the streets of Brooklyn. You don't want me."

She slowly walked out, leaving him by himself.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Four days later Melody threw her bags into the back of a wagon that was being pulled by one of the small town's only horses. Mae was going to take her to the train station in Chicago.

Melody hugged Heidi and all of her other friends before turning to Spot and watching him as he harnessed the horse to the wagon. When he turned around he wiped his hands on his pants and stuck them in his pockets before saying, "Tell Jacky-boy I say hi."

She slowly nodded and started to turn back to the cart. A minute later she turned around quickly and flung her arms around his neck, hugging him. He gently hugged her back and a minute later the two separated. She smiled at him goofily and said, "I'll tell Jack you said hi," she turned away and got into the wagon before yelling, "I'll see you 'round Spotty."

He smiled to himself and stuck his hands in his pockets again before walking over to Emma who wrapped her arms around him and said, "Now, it's just you and me again."

He nodded and sighed as Emma steered him towards her house for dinner.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNM

Melody stepped off the train in New York, grabbed her bags and slowly made her way to the apartment she shared with Kes. She unlocked the door and was surprised to find Jack sitting at the small dining room table.

"Hey," he said, surprised to see her, "What are you doing back so soon?"

She shrugged and pulled her key out of the lock before shutting the door and setting her bags down, "I think I got what I needed there, and I missed New York too much."

Jack paused for a second before asking, "Did Spot fall in love with you again?"

She looked down at the floor before stuttering, "I, well, uh," she paused and breathed deeply before glaring at him and saying, "For your information, Mr. Kelly," she emphasized his name and poked him in the shoulder roughly, "Spot is practically engaged to a nice and charming, if not slightly horrid, girl named Emma."

Jack chuckled and stood up to hug her, "Kes and Race should be back soon. They went to go see Mush and Julie. She's pregnant."

Melody froze and stared up at him, "Are you serious? Mush is going to be a father? He's still so young."

"Melody," Jack smiled down at her, "He's nearly 20."

She sighed and said, "Wow," she sat down on the couch and he sat next to her before she asked, "What else has changed in the few weeks I've been gone?"

"Well," Jack shrugged, "Kes and Race figured you'd be gone longer, so, I took your room."

She looked up at him, "So you gave up being leader?"

He nodded and chuckled before saying, "I'm even older then Mush, I couldn't be a Newsie forever."

She sighed, "Yeah, so what are you going to do?"

"I got a job at a printing company," he said smiling.

She smiled back at him and said, "We're all getting old, Jack."

His smile softened and he said, "Well, it's about time we grew up. Everybody's settling down. Kes and Race, Mush and Julie, even Spot."

He put his arm around her shoulders and looked at her seriously before saying, "Melody, if, in ten years nobody will marry you, I'll marry you."

She smacked him and he laughed. She stood up and put her hands on her hips before glaring at him and saying, "Just for that, Jack Kelly, you are going to buy me lunch. Lets go."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

Five months later Melody walked out of her room when she heard the apartment door open and shut. She was surprised to find a small group of people taking off their jackets and settling into the living room.

Kes waved at her and said, "Melody there's some mail for you."

Melody nodded and smiled when she saw Mush help a very pregnant Julie sit down on the couch. Melody ignored the mail waiting for her on the table and sat next to Julie before hugging her.

All of them laughed when Jack walked into the apartment loudly and said, "Now, who is sitting on my bed?" He had been sleeping in the living room since Melody had come back.

"I believe that the pregnant woman is," Melody said smiling at him, "And she is even allowed to sit on the Mayor's bed if she damn wants too, so you can just sit on the floor."

Jack raised his eyebrows at her and said, "Hm, getting a little feisty, aren't we?" He leaned down and kissed her gently before announcing, "I believe we have an early birthday present for a certain someone."

Melody groaned and said, "It's not for another four days!"

"But we love you so much," Jack said kneeling next to her, "that we wanted to give it to you early." He held a small box to her. She took it from him and slowly opened it. Inside sat a silver necklace with an emerald colored stone pendant.

She smiled at all of them and said, "You guys, it's beautiful." She hugged all of them before kissing Jack deeply and saying, "Maybe tonight you wont have to sleep on the couch."

Race whistled and Kes laughed. Jack raised his eyebrows excitedly and grabbed her hand before pulling her towards her room and yelling, "Goodnight guys."

Melody giggled and pulled him back into the living room before saying, "I was just about to make some dinner. I hope you're all hungry.

Later that night Melody slipped out of Jack's arms and pulled on some pajamas before quietly walking into the living room. She pulled open one of the windows and sat on the edge letting the cool air flood over her. She sat in silence for a few minutes before remembering the mail still sitting for her on the table. She picked up the small pile and shuffled through it. A letter from Heidi, some advertisements for markets, a small notice from the funeral home about the anniversary of Blink's death in nearly two months. She dropped all her other mail back onto the table when a certain letter caught her eye.

She ripped open the top and pulled out a card:

_Dear Friends and Family,_

_Please join us in celebrating our love,_

_We will be joined together in holy matrimony on_

_June 25th_

_at_

_3:30 p.m._

_We appreciate your love and support_

_And wish you the best._

_With Love,_

Ben and Emma 

Melody's mouth fell open in surprise and she stared at the window. Could he really marry her? She knew he had told her that he was practically engaged to Emma, but she couldn't really see a chance of them actually being together.

She looked back down at the card and turned it over for any sign that it was a joke. All she found were a few quickly scribbled lines:

_Mel,_

_Aren't you proud of me? I'm actually settling down. It's crazy. I figure you probably wont come, it's kind of a long journey for something so stupid. I just felt like you needed to know. _

_Hope you're well,_

_Spot_

_p.s. – I know the invitation is stupid. Emma picked them._

Melody chuckled as she read the last line. She was surprised at the twang of hurt that raced through her body. Spot wasn't hers anymore. He hadn't been hers for over a year, but somehow she still felt like he was cheating on her.

She jumped as Kes's door opened and Kes walked into the kitchen, "Melody, what are you doing? It's nearly two in the morning."

"I'm sorry," Melody said, "I just couldn't sleep so I came out here to read the mail."

"Get anything interesting?" Kes said, sitting down at the table.

Melody handed her the invitation and said, "I guess you could call this interesting."

Kes quickly read the card and then looked up at Melody, surprised, "I can't believe he's seriously getting married."

"I know," Melody looked out the window again.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kes asked.

Melody took a moment to answer, "I'm not sure." She paused before continuing, "I mean, don't get me wrong, yes, I have very strong feelings for Jack, but," she paused again.

"But, he's not Spot," Kes finished quietly.

Melody shrugged, "I guess, I don't know. It's like, I always pictured Spot and me being together in the end. I don't know if I did it consciously, but whenever I tried to imagine myself in 15 years I always saw Spot."

"Melody," Kes said quietly, "You're still in love with him."

Mel didn't say anything for a few minutes. "He kissed me before I left."

"And?"

"And," Mel paused, "It was like my world was rushing back to me. Like I could live again. I felt at home, but I pushed him away."

"Why?"

"Because of a lot of things," Melody sighed, "Our relationship, his relationship with Emma, my relationship with Blink. There are so many different factors."

"Melody," Kes touched her arm, "Tell me truthfully, do you still love Spot" (**A\N: My question mark key just bombed out on me and wont work at all so from now on (at least until I can get it fixed) I will not be using question marks. I know it is EXTEMELY annoying to not have question marks, at least I know it annoys me alot when people forget question marks, but I did it on purpous, theres nothing I can do about it right now. Sorry for the inconvenience.)**

Melody glanced up at Kes before mumbling, "Yes, I do still love him."

"Then you can't string Jack along like this," Kes paused, "And you need to tell Spot how you feel."

"What do you mean" Melody asked.

"I mean you need to go back and find him so you can tell him how you feel," Kes said.

Melody looked out the window before saying, "I can't do that. He has Emma now and when he kissed me before I left, it was like he was asking if there was any chance of us being together and I pushed him away. I can't just go chase him down and tell him that I was wrong, not after I pushed him away."

Kes shrugged and said, "Fine Melody, don't go, but don't come crying to us when Jack realizes that you're not in love with him and decides to leave you."

Melody gaped at Kes as she turned and walked back into the room she shared with Race. Melody slowly stood up and sighed before going back to her own room. She smiled when she saw Jack's naked body under her blankets. She slowly climbed up his body and kissed his neck, waking him. As she kissed his lips she felt him smile. When she pulled away he rolled over on his back so she was straddling him. All she was wearing was one of his button up shirts. He ran his hands up her legs and said, "This is a surprise. What time is it"

She shrugged and leaned down to kiss him again before he rolled her over and started unbuttoning her shirt.

A month later Kes's door slammed open early in the morning. She rolled over and found Melody standing in the door, fully dressed with her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck is your problem" Kes groaned rolling over and burying her head in Race's chest.

"I'm going," Melody said fiercely.

Kes sat up, "Seriously"

"Yes, seriously."

Kes sighed and slowly pulled herself out of bed before pulling on a clean pair of clothes, throwing some more clothing into a small suitcase and kissing Race. "I'm not sure when I'll be back, but don't worry."

Race kissed her back and mumbled, "Ok," before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"What are you doing" Melody asked.

"I'm coming with you," Kes said, "You don't think I'll let you have all the fun, do you"

Melody smiled and said, "The train is in an hour, we'd better hurry."

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

When the two girls arrived in the small town Melody led Kes to Spot's house. The two girls waiting on the porch after Melody knocked. Mae opened the door and paused for a moment looking at Melody, surprised.

"Melody," Mae hugged her close, "What are you doing here"

"I need to talk to Spot, er I mean Ben," Melody said correcting herself.

"Well, he's not here right now," Mae said, "He's working at the Hill's shop, but he'll probably be back soon."

"Mae, this is my friend Kes," Melody introduced the two women.

"Yes, Bens mentioned you before," Mae hugged Kes and said, "Lets get you two settled." Mae took their bags and set them in the small hallway. "You two can sleep in Ben's room."

"But where will he sleep" Melody asked.

"In the living room," Mae answered, "It's only a week and a half before the wedding, he'll be living with her after that."

Melody couldn't help hearing the note of disgust in Mae's voice. She ignored it and said, "Thank you."

The girls brought their bags into the room and Mae followed them with a foam mattress. She set in on the floor and said, "One of you can have his bed, and the other can sleep on the floor."

"Thank you," Melody repeated. She hugged Mae and kissed her on the cheek.

Mae smiled up at her and said, "Melody, you are such a sweet girl. I don't understand why Ben can't marry you instead." Melody blushed and sat down on the bed. Mae sighed and said, "Well, Ben should be home soon and then dinner will be soon after. I'll let you girls get settled."

"Thank you," the girls chorused.

An hour later Spot walked into the kitchen and kissed Mae on the cheek before saying, "Mmm, that smells good."

She smiled and said, "How was your day"

"It was fine," he moved to sit at the table but she stopped him.

"You have a visitor."

"Who"

"In your room."

Spot shrugged and made his way to his room. He pushed the door open and was surprised to find Kes sitting on the floor. "Kes, what are you doing here"

Kes pointed at his bed and he smiled in surprise when his eyes landed on Melody.

"Hey," he said quietly.

"Hey," she blushed a soft red.

"What are you doing here" he repeated, "You didn't come just for my wedding, did you"

She shook her head and said, "No, I need to talk to you."

Spot glanced at Kes and then looked down the hall to the backdoor, "Do you want to talk now It's still light out and dinner wont be ready for another hour or so."

Melody nodded and he held his hand out to her to help her up. She took it and he pulled her towards him and out the door. He didn't drop her hand. Instead he led her behind the house and through a small field to a back road. Only then did he drop her hand.

"How was your trip" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and meandering down the road.

"It was good," she said quietly, "How are your wedding plans coming along"

He slowly nodded, "They're definitely coming along."

She smiled and said, "I forgot how much I love it here." He watched her walk a little bit ahead of him and then throw her arms out and spin around in the sun. There was a soft breeze blowing her blonde hair into her face. The setting sun made her hair almost glow a light blonde.

"Why did you need to talk to me" he asked.

"Because," she stopped spinning and looked at him before saying, "It's important."

He nodded and said, "What is it"

She abruptly stopped walking and he slammed into her before almost falling over. When he regained his footing he was surprised at their closeness. "Spot," she said quietly, not moving away from him.

"Yes" he asked.

She looked up at him and carefully said, "I love you."

He stared down at her for a moment before gently leaning forward and kissing her lips gently. She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

An instant later Spot jumped away from her, "Wait, Melody, I can't do this. I'm getting married in less then two weeks."

"I know," Melody said quietly, "That's why I came here."

"What" he asked.

"I came here to tell you not to marry her," Melody said.

"Why not"

"Because you should marry _me_!"

A\N: Hope you liked it. **Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Love you all.

The song is "Happy Ending" by Mika

p.s. – Still can't use my question mark key.

Chapter 12:

This is the way you left me.  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending

Melody rolled over in her bed. She was cold. It seemed like she was always cold now. She couldn't seem to get warm. Kes had given her almost all the blankets that they had in the house and they had even filled her bed with hot water bottles and warm towels, but she just couldn't get warm.

She could barely remember going back to New York. All she could remember was what he had said to her.

This is the way that we love,  
Like its forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

_"Because you should marry me!"_

_He didn't say anything for a moment, but when he did speak, she wished that he hadn't. "Melody. We can't be together and you know it. That's why you pushed me away five months ago. Melody," he sighed, "You were right. We can't be together. We both keep getting stuck in the past. What you need to realize is that what's past is past. I've moved on, I thought you had too."_

_And then he turned away from her._

_He left her forever._

Wake up in the morning,  
Stumble on my life.  
Can't get no love without sacrifice.  
If anything should happen,  
I guess I wish you well.  
A little bit of heaven

With a little bit of hell

Spot sighed and carefully straightened his tie for the third time in fifteen minutes. He glanced at the door when it opened and shut softly. It was Heidi.

"Hey," she said quietly, "How are you doing."

"Fine," his voice cracked and he smiled at her weakly.

She batted his hands away and straightened his tie, "Are you ready," she asked, "Emma is."

Spot looked away from her. "Heidi, why am I doing this."

"Because," she paused, "you love Emma."

"Yeah," he said quietly, "I love Emma."

This is the hardest story that I've ever told.  
No hope, no love, no glory.  
A happy ending gone forever more.  
I feel as if I'm wasted,

And I'm wasted every day

Melody looked across the large dance floor in Meddah's large dance hall. She caught Jack's eye and he looked at her concernedly. The two hadn't spoken much since Melody had gotten back to New York. She thought he knew what had happened and he had taken the responsibility of ending their relationship.

She smiled at him wearily and looked down when he stood up and started walking towards her. He sat down next to her and held her hand gently. She looked back up at him and he smiled sympathetically when tears started making their way down her cheeks. He pulled her close and held her.

Two o'clock in the morning,  
Something's on my mind.  
Can't get no rest,  
Keep walking around

Spot slowly made his way to the front of the rows of chairs. He and Emma were getting married in the small town square. He knelt next to his mother who was sitting in the front row. She smiled up at him softly and he kissed her hand softly before murmuring, "I love you."

She smiled sadly and said, "I love you too."

He knew she didn't want him to marry Emma; she had made that very clear over the past few weeks. She hadn't spoken to him for a week after Melody had abruptly left a day after her arrival.

He smiled at Emma's family who was sitting across the isle.

The minister came over and hurried Spot up to the front before signaling the small string quartet to start playing. Spot watched as the other members of the wedding party made their way to the front. He felt his heart start to beat faster as Emma made her way down the isle to stand next to him. She looked beautiful in her long flowing white dress and veil. But something didn't feel right to him.

He glanced at Mae who was staring at him forcefully. He pulled his gaze away from her and found himself also locked in Emma's stare. She smiled up and him and took his hands in hers. He forced himself to smile down at her, but by the confused expression on her face he didn't accomplish more then a twitch of his lips.

He sighed and calmed himself down before pushing a real smile onto his face. Her smile reappeared and she looked at the minister. The instant she stopped looking at him he dropped the smile and looked back at Mae.

If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong  
I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on.

By the end of the ceremony Spot had almost driven himself into hysterics. Why was he doing this.

He glanced over at Emma who smiled and slowly said, "I do."

The minister then turned to Spot and repeated the vows that Emma had written.

_"Say it,"_ Spot told himself, _"Now! Say it."_

After a moment of silence Emma murmured, "Ben, are you ok." He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She squeezed his hands and said, "Ben, please, say something."

He smiled and looked up at her before saying, "Melody."

This is the way you left me.  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.

This is the way that we love,  
Like its forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.

A\N: Just a suggestion, but, for me personally, listening to the song really helps to me in the mood of the story, so if you're like me, download the song and listen to it while you read.

Read and Review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I truly love writing this story. I know I haven't written in a while, but I really do have a great explanation. I just spent a year in Ecuador and I had to go to internet cafés for internet. I never had time or money to be on the internet for a long period of time, but now that I'm home I will be finishing this story and hopefully doing a sequel.

Please, READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 13:

                As fall faded into winter, and then winter into spring, Melody existed. Nothing more, just existed. The mornings were simple: pull herself out of bed, scrub down her body and then head to the underpaying 9-5 job she had gotten just to help pay rent. The evenings were also simple: she would come home, make dinner, on some nights she would even eat a little, and then go to bed.

                Life seemed to just pass her by.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

                Spot leaned against the railing of the train, letting the wind whip through his hair and his shirt blow open. The smells of the New York air slowly became stronger as did the smile spreading across his face.  He let his eyes fall shut and his mind wander.

                The drama after he had left Emma at the altar had practically chased him out of town. Emma's family and half the town thought he was an uneducated, disrespectful, disgraceful man. Multiple threats had been made on his life; Emma's father was definitely not happy.

                But Spot didn't care.

                Because, for once, he was happy and he was living his life the way he wanted to.

                He was going to find Melody; he was going to spend the rest of his life with her.

                He could imagine her; every part of her. The last times he had seen her she had started wearing her hair down. The long blonde locks flowed down her back. Her large blue eyes would meet his, sending shivers down his spine. A slender nose sat stubbornly above round pink lips. Her smile could make him feel lightheaded and her kisses would blow his mind.

                He let his mind travel lower down her body, paying close attention to the curves. When he finished at her toes, he slowly opened his eyes and he glanced at his watch; 45 minutes. 45 minutes until the train arrived in New York. Then he would find her and he would never let her go again.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

                Later afternoon sun streamed through Melody's bedroom window as another squeal of excitement rang from Kes.

                "I can't believe today's the day!" she said excitedly.

                "Yeah," Melody said, pulling the straps of her dress up and adjusting the bodice before looking in the mirror, "Kes, you had to pick the ugliest dresses."

                Kes giggled and said, "Sorry, I told Race he could pick the design and I could pick the color."

                "Well, the color is nice," Melody turned in the mirror watching the blue fabric flow over her body. Melody couldn't believe that Kes was getting married. Of course she knew they would eventually get married, but she hadn't expected it so soon.

                One morning, about a month earlier, Kes had bounded into Melody's room announcing her wedding date. Melody was happy for Kes, but it was a bittersweet feeling. Kes was going to marry the man of her dreams. Melody, who was not marrying the man of her dreams, decided to give Race and Kes some space and had moved into a small one bedroom apartment with Jack. She got the bedroom while he slept in a small curtained off space of the living room.

                Inevitably she and Jack had become closer friends; even brushing the borders of something more. Some of the winter nights had been record breaking cold and one of the easiest ways to keep warm was body heat.

                Kes and Race were taking bets as to when Jack was going to propose to Melody.

                That particular morning Melody had been startled awake by Jack wrapping his arm around her and whispering, "How are you doing?" in her ear.

                She had shrugged and said, "My best friend is getting married, how do you think I'm doing?"

                He had smiled and rubbed her bare shoulder gently before pulling her close and kissing her forehead gently, "Don't worry, you'll fall in love and get married."

                "Sure," she had sighed before letting his hands roam farther down her body.

                Truthfully, there was only one man she wanted to marry, and he was probably married to another woman right now.

                She hadn't heard from Spot since she had gone to see him. It had been months, and she was sure she would never hear from him again. He had found a wife and would start a family. He would live his life without her. Living her life without him seemed impossible.

                Kes leaned over her shoulder, pulling Melody out of her thoughts and said, "You're beautiful."

                Melody turned and hugged Kes tightly, "No, _you're_ beautiful."

                A soft knock on the door caused them to pull apart and Jack entered saying, "Five minutes you two."

                "We'd better get going," Kes said, grabbing Melody's hand.

                They made their way down to the small dinner hall in Jack's apartment building where all the Newsies and their friends were seated in small pews.

                Melody squeezed Kes' hand before walking down the aisle, Jack by her side.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

                Spot jumped off the train, swinging his bags over his shoulder before heading out of the station and towards the Brooklyn Lodging House.

                As he passed Newsies selling their papers he waved, but didn't stop until he reached the Lodging House. He bounded up the stairs and threw his bags on his bed.

                Heading back down stairs, he ran into some of his old Newsies.

                "Spot," one boy, Vinnie, said surprised, "What are you'se doin' 'ere?"

                "Where's Melody?" Spot said breathlessly.

                "Melody?" some of the boys repeated, looking confused.

                "We don't know," Vinnie said, "Bud Faith might." He turned to the other boys and ordered, "'Ey, boys, go 'n find Faith."

                A few minutes later a small red-headed girl was in front of Spot, wringing her hands nervously and saying, "Melody mentioned a few weeks ago that she was going to Kes and Race's wedding. She should still be there, the reception started about an hour ago."

                "Where's the wedding?" Spot asked.

                "Jack and Melody's apartment," Faith said quietly, "133 Thatcher Street."

                "Thanks," Spot said quickly before running out into the early evening rain and heading towards Thatcher Street.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

                Melody sat by herself at a table, watching Kes and Race whisper lovingly to each other as they danced. There were other couples dancing as well, including Dutchy and his fiancé, Mush and Julie and David and his wife.

                Jack plopped down next to her, making her jump.

                "Hey Mel," he said taking a quick drink of beer, "Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

                Melody shrugged and said quietly, "I'm just," she paused, shrugged again and finished, "not in a celebratory mood."

                "Thinking about him?" Jack asked, catching her off guard.

                "Am I that obvious?" Melody said with a smile.

                "A little," he said, "It's obvious to anyone who knows what happened."

                She looked out at the crowd again, "I'm always thinking about him."

                "Then just stop," Jack said softly, "Melody, why can't you realize that if Spot was stupid enough to leave you, then he doesn't deserve you."

                Melody looked up at him and said, "Gosh Jack, you're making me blush."

                He smiled and said, "Come dance with me."

                "Jacky, no," Melody groaned as he pulled her up onto the dance floor, "Jack!"

                He pulled her close to him and started dancing wildly with her around the room. Her bursts of laughter could be heard across the room, making Kes smile.

                Jack pulled her into weird dips and spins, crashing into tables and chairs.

                Melody allowed him to push her up into a strange lift before they both crashed to the floor, laughing and trying to get up. Melody made it to her knees before another onslaught of laughter hit her and she slouched down, giggling. It only took her a moment to see the boots standing in front of her face. Her gaze made its way up the boots, up long legs, over a lean, muscular chest, and to confused blue eyes.

                Melody froze.

                Even though there were still people laughing behind them, Melody and Spot stood in silence, staring at each other and ignoring the world around them.

                Finally Melody croaked, "What are you doing here?"

                "I," Spot paused, "I… I'm not sure. I wanted to find you, to tell you I left Emma, but I guess you're with Jack now. I," he paused again fumbling for words, "I guess I'll leave you two alone then."

                He turned and walked back out into the rain, leaving her standing alone.

                Melody stared after him. The words she had wanted to say were finally coming clear in her mind. He had thrown her off guard, and she, not expecting to see him, hadn't been able to form a clear sentence.

                Jack leaned on her shoulder, pulling her back to reality, and said, "Was that Spot?"

                Without a moment's hesitation Melody pulled out of Jack's grasp and ran out into the pouring rain. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the dark, but she soon spotted him. Running up to him she hit him and threw herself in front of him.

                "What's wrong with you?!" she yelled.

                "What?" Spot asked, confused.

                "Why did you just leave like that? I haven't heard from you in months and one night you just show up and then mysteriously leave again? That's not fair Spot!" Her voice slowly got louder until she was shouting at the top of her lungs, tears spilling down her face.

                "Melody, I came to see you, but you're with Jack, I don't want to get in the way of that," Spot said calmly, "You were happier in there than you'd ever been with me."

                "So you just decide to leave? Spot, you have no idea what's going on with me and Jack," she hit him again.

                "Stop hitting me!" he yelled, "Look, Melody, you and Jack are together now, I shouldn't get in the way, I'm sorry I even came." He turned to leave again, but she rain in front of him, hitting him again. He faced her and bellowed, "What's your problem?!"

                This time he regretted yelling at her. She stood in front of him, tears running down her face; her wet hair was plastered to her cheeks and shoulders and her dress was soaked, dripping water into the puddles. She looked completely destroyed.

                "You," she paused, a sob racking her body, "You are supposed to fight for me."

                "What?" he asked softly.

                "You just make judgments and think I'm with Jack, but in reality, you're supposed to fight for me," by the end her voice was a near whisper and her eyes were focused somewhere behind him.

                "Melody," he tried to touch her, but she pulled away.

                "If you truly loved me, you would have fought for me," she said quietly.

                "Mel, I do love you," Spot said, trying to touch her again.

                At last her eyes focused on his again and she said, "Then why didn't you fight for me?"

                The pain, anger and longing in her eyes rendered him speechless, so he just stood there as she walked back inside.

MNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMNMN

                Melody walked right into Jack's open arms and he hugged her closely, even though her wet clothing soaked through his own clothes. He led her back to their apartment and into the bathroom where he wrapped a towel around her, trying to help her dry off.

                She surprised him by pushing the towel away, standing up and pressing her lips to his.

                Pulling away he said, "Melody, are you sure-," but she cut him off.

                "Jack, just shut up," she pulled him down to kiss her again and this time he kissed her back.

                She pulled his shirt off and had started working on his buckle when the bathroom door slammed open and a fist smashed into Jack's face, knocking him away from Melody.

                "Stay away from her Jack," Spot said coldly from the door.

                In one sweeping motion he grabbed Melody, pulled her as close as she could get to him and thrust his mouth to hers. Melody felt herself go lightheaded with the intensity of the kiss and her knees collapsed under her, leaving her clinging to Spot for support.

                When Spot pulled away he breathed deeply and said, "Melody, I left Emma. I couldn't marry her because I'm in love with you. You are the one and only woman for me; I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

                Melody, still trying to catch her breath, stared back at him, shocked. She gasped for words, trying to make her body catch up with her mind, but it wouldn't go fast enough.

                Finally Spot said, "Fine, if that's not good enough, I don't know what is," and he walked away, leaving her speechless in a bathroom while Jack lay unconscious and bloody on the floor.

A/N: Read and Review!


End file.
